


Personal Hell

by amorenpsykhe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Michael Langdon Smut, Multi, Obsession, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance Novel, Rough Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorenpsykhe/pseuds/amorenpsykhe
Summary: After defeating the second-born Antichrist by sacrificing herself for the sake of her coven and for humanity. Mallory finds herself at the very place she can no longer escape from—A place where her former rival awaits.Condemned to spend all Eternity together, it was Mallory's personal hell and it was Michael Langdon's personal paradise
Relationships: Mallory (American Horror Story)/Original Character(s), Mallory (American Horror Story)/Original Female Character(s), Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Michael Langdon & Mallory, Michael Langdon/Mallory, Michael Langdon/Original Character(s), Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. Apocalyptic Past

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you would love my alternate version of what might have happened between Mallory and Michael. I really did not want to change the story so much, in fact i ended up just adding and editing some stories that might have been useful. I really wanted to stay and stick at the original source material yet I wanted to explore the potential, the spark between Michael and Mallory, thus I'm focusing on the part unseen from the show. Like the aftermath of Michael and Mallory's interview.

* * *

_**Quote** _

> _"One thing I truly knew — knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet, knew it deep in my empty chest — was how love gave someone the power to break you. I'd been broken beyond repair."_
> 
> * * *

**I. First Nightmare—Apocalyptic Past**

The stench of the foul smell of the apocalypse and death lingered on the dark cement walls of outpost three. Oh outpost three, the private establishment has an exterior field, surrounded by walls and a gate that possess dying flora. The environment of the fields is very cloudy and smoky in what Ms. Venable calls the "Nuclear Winter". Security measures are implemented so that every time there is an intruder, an alarm goes off inside. To access the fields, humans have to use individual protective equipment. In the exterior, the building looks like a black spiral that has a door to an elevator. That elevator descends into a hallway that leads to an oval room, where people are decontaminated. 

  
The inside of the Outpost looks like the interior of a Victorian house that is illuminated by candles. It has two floors, connected by a spiral staircase, where the lower floor has a dining room as well as a living area with a fireplace, and the upper floor has the dorms and suites. The music room is a round room, where the walls have shelves filled with books and couches. The suites have a queen-sized bed with an armoire. 

  
And while residing and surviving, the people at the outpost were appointed by ranks which would help define their respective roles, and that so-called ranks had been obvious. They were divided into four ranking groups, from the lowest to the highest. 

  
**Mallory** , a sweet and pliant young lady was assigned as a _grey_ —greys were the ‘worker ants’ and they were considered to be the lowest of the ranks. As they were viewed by the others as people who merely survived the apocalypse just to serve those on top of them. 

  
Those on top, those who are considered to be royalty. Those who are _purple_ — **Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt:** the bitch brat millionaire of Sta. Monica, **Mr. Gallant:** the outrageous BDSM lover gay, **Dinah and Andre Stevens:** mother and son who seem to disagree on everything a.k.a the next Oprah talk show host and her bitcher than life gay son. Next would-be **Emily and Timothy Campbell:** the two horny teenagers whom Mallory often caught making out at the dark corners of the halls. The next rank after purple were the _blacks_ , the ‘military ants’ assigned to protect the bunker from any trespassers, they are the guards, the force that helps everyone stay in line and it was governed by the master of darkness, **Miriam Mead.**

  
The only rank left to mention was the ‘ _anonymous_ ’ top ones, the individuals sitting and smirking on top of the food chain— **Ms. Wilhelmina Venable** : the headmistress, the cold mean lady with a resting-bitch-face and the Cooperative's ‘so-called face’. Sharing the number one spot with her was **Mr. Michael Langdon:** the king charming, a very handsome man with a sophisticated sense of style, with hair of strawberry gold displayed in long locks. He who looked like Zeus' more beautiful-looking son and the Cooperative's main representative. 

  
Michael was the main person whom Mallory cannot stop thinking about, He's the main and only person who fucking scared the living jesus christ out of her. 

  
The little worker bee with glasses stood in the corner, quietly near the entrance of the dining room, thinking of what she just experienced being interviewed by Langdon. She can't stop thinking about the way how he persuaded her to come join him, of how he attacked her, and how he drastically changed his beautiful appearance into a horrible monster in front of her. 

  
Then the sudden _thrashing_ and the _fire blasting_. _Chaos_ and _catastrophe_ in those black dreadful yet splendid eyes. The questions piled up inside her pretty brown head. 

  
Ms. Venable cleared her throat, distracting Mallory from the deep oceans of her thoughts. 

  
“Where is Mr. Langdon? It's dinner time, oh can someone fetch him?” Venable asked out loud in her weird-feminine husky voice coupled with her normal lifeless tone. She was clearly annoyed for the mere fact that Langdon was not as obedient and pliant like the rest of her guest. She suddenly shifted her gaze to gawk at the red-haired girl near Mallory “Jane, why don't you come and fetch him, I believe he's in his suite” She added as she cuts up the medicinal cubes that they have been eating for the past couple of eighteenth months. 

  
“I can fetch him myself if you let me” Gallant suggested, looking at Venable with a glim of hope in his eyes. He grew bright and glowing as he stared at each people at the dining table with him. Everyone sighed, they knew that the hairdresser has a crush on Langdon. 

“Prince Charming doesn't want to bang you Gallant, take the hint” Andre pointed out with an ugly attitude. Rolling his dark eyes on the same gay dude at the Outpost. 

“He doesn't wanna stick his dick inside you too, asshole” Gallant hissed as he and Andre exchanged hateful stabbing glares. “At least, I can testify that I have slept with him once, did you?” he added tauntingly. 

“Langdon informed us that it wasn't him who fucked you in the ass” Andre cleared out. ”And you got punished for that remember?” 

“Can both of you stop” Dinah Stevens was the one who spoke while glaring at both men. 

“Hey Oprah, your son started it!” Gallant exclaimed, annoyed as he raised a well-defined eyebrow. 

“Maybe he's into women parts—you know, like a vagina” Coco said as she chewed the remaining parts of her cube. 

“Are you implying that you'll let Langdon fuck you?” Emily asked in a tone which voiced great disgust, with Timothy sharing the same exact expression as he placed a hand on top of hers. 

“Why not? He's way prettier than all of you combined, He's even prettier than your own Timothy. And the important part is I have to get into that sanctuary and I'll let Langdon fuck the hell out of me, I'll even agree if he wants to put twin babies inside my pussy if that's what it all takes” Coco blurted out callously, smirking at Venable's disgusted look on her face. 

“Stop it! No one's going to fuck. We're on the brink of extinction and all you can worry about is who's going to fuck who? Unbelievable…please, Jane can you just pick-up Mr. Langdon?” Miriam Mead exploded in exasperation, finally unable to cope with the stupid arguments occurring in front of the table. It's like watching kids fight in kindergarten. She's too old for these silly, worthless catfights. 

  
“Yes Miss Mead” Jane nodded obediently, the red-headed-pale-faced grey rank girl did what she has been told. Walking out of the room with her shoulders slouched down as Mallory stares at her out of pity. 

And for five straight minutes, they all waited for Jane to return, expecting that Langdon would be tagging along with her. But they were all soon met with disappointment when the poor girl returned to the dining room, empty-handed. Surprise and confusion were then evident in the atmosphere. 

  
“ _Why isn't Mr. Langdon with you_?” Venable asked sharply. And with that tone, the purples and the greys felt that she was not in the mood to be argued with. 

  
Jane gulped; she was every bit as nervous as a rat that got wet in the rain. Blinking repeatedly while staring down at the floor as she was being glared at and gawked by everyone, especially Venable. Jane felt like she would melt like a cheese—judging by how intense Venable was glaring at her. 

“Mr. Langdon said that he'll be having his dinner at his suite” Jane spoke, informing the listening and curious audience. 

“What? He can't have dinner in his room! That's not even permitted, we all must dine together” Mead remarked angrily, this sheer rejection to be with them at dinner felt like an insult to herself and to the rules of the outpost. 

“I'll bring him his dinner” Venable spoke sternly and coldly as she stood up from her chair quietly. 

“Uhm no—” Jane interrupted suddenly “Excuse me?” Venable hissed in response, feeling a bit offended by the grey's sudden confidence of talking back at her. Making Jane shake uncontrollably with anxiety. 

“ _Mr. Langdon wants Mallory to serve him tonight_ ” The red-haired, grey ranked girl informed. Shock, disbelief, and astonishment were now dancing on every air particle of the atmosphere, inside that dining room. 

Being that ‘ _wanted_ ’ woman, Mallory felt like her heart dropped upon hearing the mention of her name. 

“Serve him? Why can't he go by himself and eat dinner here?” Gallant asked out loud, sounding annoyed and displeased by the information. He can't understand why of all people, Langdon chooses someone like Mallory. He in his own right, is more qualified to serve Michael Langdon. Though he knew it was just to bring Langdon his dinner, He can't help but to feel the negative annoying emotions that stem out from jealousy. 

“He demands her to serve him his dinner, that's what He wants” Jane said while staring at Mallory, who gasped in utter pure horror. 

‘ _Fuck! I'm so dead_ ’ Mallory quietly thought. Incredulity, bafflement, and anxiety-mixed horror circled around her agitated appearance. Even for everyone, Langdon requesting for a ‘grey’ is an odd coincidence and the mere thought of it was both shocking and heartbreaking. As he only ignored them—in those couple of days he's been staying at outpost three. Because of this behavior, everyone thought he was not interested in the lower ranks. To the point where the ‘worker ants’ knew that they won't stand a chance competing with those who wore and dressed royalty. 

Against all odds however, instead of them—purples who thought they deserve a chance to be chosen in every aspect. Instead of the brat, the hairdresser, the talk show host and her miserable son, the wild strong-willed teenagers, the scary policewoman, and that super mean bitch. He chooses a nerd, the ‘grey’ woman with the glasses. Clearly, he did not choose every grey— _Michael Langdon simply chose Mallory._

Mallory, a small figured petite girl who can't even shine in the darkest and gloomiest room. 

“What the fuck Mallory? What did you do to gain his favor, _you backstabbing bitch_!” Coco exclaimed angrily, glaring at her so-called secretary, whom she clearly despises of. 

“I…I didn't do anything!” Mallory said out loud, her panic rose as she now realized that all of their attention was now focused on her, making her grip the sides of her skirt. 

“Mr. Langdon usually eats with us; this is the first time he made a demand like that” Dinah concluded. She can't help but feel a little bit suspicious of Langdon's sudden request, smelling the idea that a ‘grey’ might have been chosen for the sanctuary. Dinah stared and observed the nervous and panic-stricken Mallory. Examining her physique as she remembered Langdon's choice of words. ‘ _The cooperative needs a womb—a healthy womb for the survival of humanity_ ’ She recalled him say so on the first day he arrived at the outpost. 

Dinah looked and looked at Mallory. The poor girl has a petite body, a fair pale complexion, wide large eyes with long lashes hiding under those hideous glasses. Smoldering and expressive brown eyes indeed, almost like liquid gold. She had a proportional nose and small uneven lips. Dinah admitted that Mallory looked like a living doll if she just put an effort into it. 

Like a doll, Mallory possesses a thin build, a small figure with a small height. She had small yet perky breasts, a flat stomach, an ant waist, and her small hips. _Childlike_ hips that won't even survive childbearing let alone a dozen times of childbearing! Dinah knew what must a qualified healthy candidate for a mother should look like. She's been a mother herself and deep inside her, she knew **_Mallory won't be able to survive being a mother._ **

‘ _Mallory cannot be chosen, it would be the death of her_ ’ Dinah thought, feeling pity for the girl. 

“With due respect, I…I don't want to serve Mr. Langdon” Mallory whimpered, shaking while her eyes were tightly shut. The entire room was quiet and she knew why exactly it had become silent. She didn't dare look up as she opened her eyes, focusing her gaze down at the floor as the hair around her arm started to stand. She knew and felt all pair of eyes staring straight at her, it almost felt like she was being held at gunpoint. 

“You're the one whom he asked for, girl. You better obey the order because I think we can't protect you from any punishment if you decide to disobey him” Mead spoke finally, feeling that this conversation at dinner should halt to a stop. If everyone just did what they have been ordered to do then there won't be any problem. For her and for Venable at least. 

“Please, Gallant could take my place. He likes Langdon” Mallory pleaded, finally lifting her eyes from looking at the floor, to stare at the gay hairdresser who looks surprised by the sudden acknowledgement. 

“And you don't?” Andre snorted, making a face. 

“ ** _He terrifies me_ **” Mallory confessed. 

“You're being weird again Mal” Coco interjected as she stood up from her chair and walked up to Mallory, whom she patted by the shoulder as she passed by. “Don't worry Mallory, it's not like he's gonna bite you. _A man like Michael, does not eat girls as plain and boring as you_ ” She added sarcastically as she left the room. 

“I would love to give him his cube” Gallant said enthusiastically, blushing and glowing with hope as he said so. 

“Oh shut up!” Andre spitted out, rising from the dinner table “Take the hint Gallant, **_He doesn't like you and he doesn't want to fuck you_ **” He adds while he leaves the dining room. 

Dinah shook her head in disbelief as she watched her son walk away. Like what other people used to say, you would not enjoy your dinner without the provided drama. 

“That's enough” Venable spoke finally in exasperation, sounding tired and done for the night. Deep inside her, she felt a ping of jealousy towards this ‘grey’ woman. You see—like Gallant, she also liked Michael Langdon. She hated him as much as she likes him. But she knew it won't make any difference even if she expresses her emotions, so she decides not to let those emotions take root inside the precious chambers of her brain. 

And for heaven's sake, it's just a request for dinner! Venable gravely stared at Mallory as she pointed one thin finger straight at the girl's direction. 

  
“ ** _Go serve Michael Langdon his dinner_** ” 

* * *

  
Mallory took the glistening silver tray with her small delicate hands. She thought being Coco's assistant was dreadful enough, now she has to be Michael's play-along assistant. For god sake, _it couldn't get any worse than that_. Now walking to the path leading to where Michael is located, Mallory had braised herself for the worse. After the incident with her interview with him, where she unexpectedly and magically threw him against a wall with a warning of blazing fire. After all of that, Mallory had put a task within herself that she would completely avoid Michael's existence. She knew after that interview her life had come to a halt—to an official end and she knew because of what happened, she would never be chosen to live another future at that sanctuary. Her avoidance of Michael was effortless though, as the young beautiful golden-haired man became reserved, locking himself in his chambers in privacy. Only showing up to the others at dinner, but now it was different. Michael Langdon had taken up to the next level of pettiness—rarely leaving his office or room 'till just now. 

And as it turns out, for one whole complete week after the incident, Mallory and Michael haven’t seen each other. But now, He suddenly startles everyone by demanding her to feed him herself, like a mama bird flying back to the nest in order to feed the hungry hatchlings. 

Fortunately for her, Michael's suite was just around near the right corner of the second floor, and unfortunately for her, she has to face him soon enough as she reaches his door—which swung slowly open. 

“Come in Mallory” She heard him call out for her name in the distance when she was about to knock on his door. 

Mallory shivered, hearing the mere sound of his voice without even facing him sent chills on her spine. 

There stood **_the man_** in front of her, his back facing her. A beautiful man with strawberry blonde locks with a pale flawless complexion. He was wearing a black-thick fancy robe, reaching down against the cold concrete floor. Mallory saw him put aside some paper he has been holding and reading, putting it near his laptop, before slowly turning around to face the lady whom he obviously intimidated. Mallory stared at Michael, blinking twice as her lips were instantly shut in a nervous line. The glorious man, that beautiful, dazzling man standing right in front of her eyes. **_Michael's beauty was outstanding_ ** , he had lustrous long blonde hair which was rare for males. He was a man in his early thirties, with piercing baby blue hooded eyes that came with perfect thick eyebrows, a straight perfect nose with the most tempting and seducing peach-colored smooth lips. He was taller than Mallory of course, with a perfect statuesque and physique clearly hiding under those fancy night tunic, aside from the robe which he wore. And every detail of him just didn't help Mallory from the feeling of being too plain, too normal, and too intimidatingly small. _Coco was right, she was too bland for his taste, too plain to be eaten by him._

**_Michael fucking Langdon was a beautiful man, he was so beautiful and ethereal that it was almost scary._ **

“Uhm” Mallory began, she stood frozen near the door of his suite “Here's your dinner Mr. Langdon” 

She saw Michael's pretty stoic resting-bitch-face react in the most elegant way as she noticed him avert his eyes; from studying her face to staring at the cube she was about to serve him. 

“Thank you, Mallory. you can put it at the table by the corner” Michael spoke clearly, putting both of his hands over his back. Mallory did what she has been told, walking across the room to put the tray of a single cube on top of the table. 

‘ _Okay, here we go. Now, I just need to get out from here_ ’ She thought while she felt him watching her. 

“Your dinner is settled, I'll leave you now so you can enjoy your meal in private Mr. Langdon” Mallory announced, trying very hard to avoid looking at Michael's face. You see, she was afraid that once she breaks her composure and makes that one mistake of eye contact; she'll see through his majestic eyes again and just like what happened in their previous interview together, she’ll lose herself. Mallory was afraid that she might see the living hell reflected on those sad blue diamond eyes of his—an image she can't shake off of her mind until now. 

She waited for him to reply, to approve her permission for departure. But he didn't make a single sound, did not utter a single word. He stayed silent as she waited for an answer, until it had become too awkward between the two of them. In the end, she just concluded that it was pointless and pathetic. She did not need Michael's approval and gesture. So, she decided to bow down as generously as she could and was about to walk straight out of the door when suddenly… 

**_She heard the words she wishes she wouldn’t hear._ **

“Mallory, why don't you stay a little while longer?” She heard his smooth cool words come out from the freezing silence, making her suddenly stop. Mallory, feeling uncomfortable and unbalanced from the situation she was in, felt that she had no choice but to face him. 

“Uhm…what?” Mallory bubbled up, her mouth hanging open as she stared blankly at Michael's lovely smug face. 

“I said stay here longer” Michael repeated with the same smooth, almost taunting voice. 

Feeling a little brave and fearless, Mallory reached for the door—not to run away like the first time, but to close it shut. Michael just eyed her, silently waiting for what she might be planning to do. Their previous interview shocked both of them pretty badly. Honestly, Mallory still remembered all of what happened, of how she saw Michael's furious yet questioning expression before she ran out of the room, like a lamb who just escaped from the starving lion. After that, no one spoke with one another; creating more tension from the tension and she felt that this moment would be an opportunity to apologize for her behavior and to clear things up with this beautiful man. She needs to do it even if it scares the living shit out of her. 

“Is this about our interview? Is that the reason why you want me to stay?” Mallory asked while standing right in front of Michael. 

“Yes, I'm glad you brought the subject first” Michael replied, gawking at her. 

Oh if you can feel the tension between the two of them, it grew and grew and grew. Like a ticking time bomb—ready to explode any moment. 

“Okay, I just want you to know that what happened on that room, on that day, between us—I would never tell that to anyone. I swear! I don't even understand what happened at that time. All I can remember was I got tense, pressured by your questions, and I acted rudely. For that, I'm really truly sorry Mr. Langdon. I'm sorry that I sabotaged our interview and it won't happen again” Mallory confessed wholeheartedly. 

“Is that all?” Michael responded, intrigued. 

“Well because of that, I just want you to know that, you don't have to force yourself in letting me stay here and that I harbor no-ill will” 

“Is that so? It seems to me Mallory, that you don't have any clue of who you are, oh sorry…let me rephrase it, of what you are until now” 

“Uhm excuse me?” She witnessed how the smug and stoic resting-bitch-face of Langdon transformed into a mocking expression. “What do you mean exactly, _by that_?” 

“Aren't you curious and confused Mallory? You know what happened on that interview— you saw it in your very own eyes, of what you fucking did. Aren't you curious about how you did it?” Michael said slyly and cunningly, stepping near the girl in front of him, the girl who seems to be alarmed by his movements, that she took a step-back in response. 

“Of course, I am. it's just that...” 

“Just what? Are you scared of what you might found about your true identity?” 

“What do you mean by my identity? _I am who I am_!” 

“Really, after that fire. You still honestly believed that” 

“I…I don't know okay? I'm scared! And how about you, you seem to know something about me. what and who are you exactly?” 

Michael chuckled, “Oh Mallory, Mallory, Mallory. You don't have any idea of **_what am I_ ** and **_who am I_ **to you. You see, we're the same” and upon hearing that, Mallory paused in confusion. 

“You...you mean I can change face too?” Mallory asked, confused. 

Michael laughed even harder after that, startling the ‘grey’ rank woman seeking for answers. 

“You can never be like me― _no one can ever be like me_ ” He muttered intimidatingly, with his breath of authority. And for the first time, Mallory felt really threatened, feeling a shiver run up through her body upon hearing his words. 

“You're unbelievable” She exclaimed in defense. Flinching as Michael reached out a hand to touch a string of hair near her face. They were standing so close together that the close proximity felt uncomfortable and eerie for Mallory. It's like when Red riding hood faced the big bad Wolf all over again. 

“I'll tell you all about everything Mallory, if you dare to know what's real and what's true” Michael spoke coldly as ice, tilting his head as he caresses the string of brown hair, still not letting go. “Don't you want to know the truth?” 

“How exactly do you know me?” Mallory asked staring straight at him. 

“At first, I didn't have a clue—because you were so little in personality, so pliant and docile, timid even. You were that boring to the point I didn't have any clue of whom I'm dealing with at the beginning. Not until you got agitated and from your own words, you sabotaged the whole interview. I know women who can perform something unnatural like you but now, ** _you are the last of your kind_ ** **, and** ** _I have found you_ **” Michael had put on so much emphases with those last words that Mallory felt her heart might have skipped a beat upon hearing him say those words. 

_‘Little in personality, pliant and docile_ ? _How offensive! Is that what other people think of m_ e?’ Mallory thought as she paused before letting out an answer. In this kind of situations, she knew the brain goes first as she doesn't want to reflect on those false words described to be her. She concluded that in order to change that impression of her, she must find out the truth somehow and in some way. Michael is serving her nothing more than the truth—if that what’s he claims to be. 

A serving she needs to feed from. 

“Help me…Help me, please” Mallory finally replied. Trembling as Michael stared down at her. 

“Do you really want to know about the truth? Even if the truth would get you killed?” He asked again in a mocking manner. 

“Yes” Mallory nodded slowly and nervously. 

“I'll tell you everything Mallory, but in one condition” 

“What condition?” 

With that question, Michael suddenly and gracefully moved away from Mallory, turning his back from her in one moment. She watched him walk closer to a drawer near the corner of his queen-size bed. There he opened one shelf, taking out a glass goblet and a fancy bottle that looked like it contained the violet-addictive liquid of a fine wine, which she eyed curiously. 

“Uhm...what's that for?” Mallory asked in agitation. 

“It's wine obviously. This is the condition—drink one cup of this and I'll tell you everything you want” Michael explained while he opens the bottle and pours out the wine on the glass goblet. 

“Is this supposed to be a trick? Do you plan on poisoning me so you can get rid of me?” She asked in a harsh, low accusing tone. 

Michael then lets out a low-pitched amused chuckle “What a paranoid woman” He mumbled quietly under his breath, quiet in such a manner that Mallory possibly did not hear him. 

“So is this how's it going to be? You're going to kill me” She said again dreadfully, agitated as she has ever been while glaring at Michael when she thought he did not respond to her. 

“No, of course not. I'm not going to kill you Mallory, how can you know the truth if your dead and rotting?” His dark straight conclusion made Mallory shiver with quiet terror. 

“So, what's this wine for?” She muttered hardly, trying to conceal the feelings of pure fright. 

“This is my condition; this is your choice. I want you to drink this for me, it'll help you—I promise. If you do this, I'll tell you the truth, the truth that you seek for” Michael said with a dead yet eccentric expression. Despite having a grim and gloomy atmosphere surround his facial appearance, Mallory can't help but to be constantly struck with pure utter astonishment by the sublime beauty of Michael. “Trust me, you'll know peace once you achieve the truth” He added such tempting words, hoping that she may bite the forbidden apple. 

With these words of promise, help, hope, said and implied. All the doubts of her mind disappeared and vanished. Despite the stoic and cold-out of reach demeanor he exhibited, she noticed a warm radiance illuminating from him as she watched him offer the glass goblet of wine in front of her. Tempting her like how the snake tempted Eve to eat the red apple from the forbidden tree. And we knew what happened about that story as Eve ended up condemning all humanity—to sin, to grief, to suffering and death. Like Eve, tempted as she was by the mere words of the serpent, Mallory walked slowly to Michael and reached for the goblet of fine wine and drank it. 

With those words—the promise, the help, the hope was finally said and done. 

  
Mallory felt herself go limp, her whole body was suddenly sluggish, her view became dull and blurry. It felt like one of those good old days before the Apocalypse. When she would wake up in bed having the worse hangover, after a wild crazy party orchestrated by Coco. It felt the same, the feelings were the same. She felt the migraine, the need to lie down and the feeling of nausea centering on her brain. But unlike the normal drunken state, now she felt like she was being crushed by a huge stone. It felt like she was being bound, held by something that was sitting on top of her chest to an extent that it was hard to breathe. 

She waited and waited for that ‘hangover’ to subside down in what felt like an hour. 

But the dullness did not stop until there was nothing left but the feeling of being paralyzed—the feeling of utter helplessness. ‘ _Am I dead_?’ Mallory thought as she waited and waited on that dark abyss, until a spark of light started to shine through the dark vision. She grasped for it, for that light and when she did, slowly she regained back her senses and her consciousness. Slowly, she tried opening her eyes, fighting the heavy urge to close it shut. When she succeeded finally, defeating that pressuring urge. Her vision started to make out an image, from the blurry picture turning into a crystal-clear image of Michael's beautiful face, looking down silently at her. If Mallory weren't so confused and nauseated at that moment, she swears she could have blushed. 

“Michael” She mumbled slowly under her breath. 

Mallory felt the soft comforts of the mattress underneath her, suggesting that she might have laid down for quite a time. She looked past the man right in front of her view, noticing the room she was still in as she saw the same glistening silver tray on top of Michael's table. Then it finally dawned on her—she was still in his suite, lying down against his own bed. 

‘What the actual fuck?’ Mallory thought alarmingly. She tried to find her body, to find the control to move or to react, but there was nothing but paralyzing numbness. 

“Yes, Mallory?” Michael spoke softly and kindly. She felt him caress her hair and cheek as she laid down against his bed. Upon contact however, a tingling electrical charge ran through Mallory's cold paralyzed body. 

“Wha-what happened? _What did you fucking do_?” She exclaimed out loud as the inability to move started to stress her. 

“I made you fall asleep for a while” Michael answered, smiling as he states so. 

“Why?!” Panic had slap Mallory hard, how can she be so stupid! How can she trust him so easily! It was anything but a trap at the very start after all, she should have known better. Using the subject of the truth to trap her and she just bites that trap easily! Her brain screamed, shouting frantically at her that she's in grave danger. Peculiarly enough, it seems her brain can detect the extraordinary, unnatural and bizarre stuff that has been going on but it did not warn her before she was at his door. Her brain screamed that Michael was not normal, and what was happening now was anything but abnormal. The feeling of alarm and alertness when they did the interview, all came back to her. The dread and the pressuring terror when he started to touch her hand and her face—the feeling of being hopeless. The horrible part of something or someone trying to claw their way out inside of her, all returned to her at the present situation, screaming out loud, trying to get out and warn her that she'll die if he touches her. 

**_It screamed that Michael Langdon was the epitome of danger._ **

“Michael, what did you do? Why do I feel so numb? Why can't I move?!” Mallory asked again, question after question. Panic rising as she glared at him. She was late to realize that he was sitting beside her, sitting near her, hovering over her completely naked body, laid down against the bed, laid down before him to see. And upon her realization, she can't help but to show her horror “ ** _WHY AM I NAKED_ **?!” she screamed on top of her lungs, hoping that someone might hear her and eventually rescue her. “What did you do to me Michael?! Help! Someone please, help me! I beg someone!” 

Michael just chuckled darkly and menacingly, he was obviously enjoying the desperation and despair right in front of his eyes. 

“Scream and shout, go on and on. Call to anyone you knew; you can even call to your God if that's what you want. But they won't hear a thing sweetheart, they won't hear a single sound—they will never hear you” He muttered smugly. 

Mallory stared at him in pure apprehension. **_It was the horror of horrors_ **. “What…that can't be true…why…why are you doing this to me” She sobbed like a wounded animal. 

“ ** _Because you're one of HER kind_ **” Michael stated darkly and added “You're one of Cordelia Goode's kind. I guess that bitch survived and I suppose she's planning something against me after all this time. It all makes sense now why you survived the apocalypse; I can smell the stench of the identity smell she had cast on you Mallory—but thanks to your display of power back then, it helped me identify you” 

“I don't know what you are talking about…what identity spell, who's Cordelia—I have nothing to do with her, you got the wrong person!” 

“Oh, I did get the right person. Cordelia must have valued you so much, to the point she's trying to risk it all just to preserve you” 

“I swear I don't know what you're talking about! Please, Michael don't kill me” Mallory begged in desperation without even moving. 

“Mallory, Mallory, Mallory. Like what I promised, I'm not going to kill you. You see sweetheart, now that I knew your sisters are trying to pull something off of here, and after the power you displayed back then, I sensed that you might have alerted them. She'll come for you eventually, and once she does, **_I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes that her only hope has been tainted by her own enemy. Oh, imagine the heartbreak!_ **” Michael laughed in his own emotion of utter bliss, while Mallory looked at him in complete utter pure horror. Whatever he was talking about, it didn't made sense to her, one thing she was sure however—whatever that was, she was in the middle of it. 

_And she's going to be ripped apart._

“Just please…let me go, I'll leave the outpost if that's what you want, you will never see me again, I promise!” Mallory pleaded again, trying to knock some empathy from him. 

“No can do sweety, you will stay here with me until they'll come for you. Beg all you want, scream all you want no one's going to help you now. I just need to do what has to be done before that can happen and you'll accept it whether you like it or not—you can't move after all; I've put some simple spell on that wine to bound you. You're not numb though, I tempered with that spell. I want to make sure you're so sensitive and breakable that you'll have no choice but to feel every single bit of it, you won't have any choice but to endure everything” Michael informed in a light tone, caressing Mallory's agitated face again and again. She felt her spellbound naked body, shiver as she thought about everything that he said, trying to ignore the hint of what he meant. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Mallory asked again in her trembling voice, petrified. 

“I'm going to show you the truth as promised, Mallory. No need to be scared of me” Michael soothed, touching and caressing her face non-stop. He was acting the same back at the interview, becoming too close and too seductive—tempting. He needs to do this as you might see, out of revenge and out of lust. Despite of it all, Michael admits that he has certain urges that he did not know or discovered before. Like any other man, He eventually realized the thirst of the flesh. He had found out that, deep within him, resides such monstrous desires, urges and needs. Sleeping hidden inside him ready to be awakened. Only to be satiated and cured once he devours Mallory. For all of his life, he has never thought of giving himself to anyone and that, he remained unspoiled yet evil all the same time. All the while here he is now, ready to make her his first. The hunger, the craving and the thirst were running out of control inside him, He has to have her, He has to devour her and once he knew she'll be growing his seed—then all of his lust and desire shall be satisfied for a while. Michael's hunger would be satiated and tamed, at least for now. 

He knows it, his father knows it. It's the only possible-evil way to take care of the problem anyway. 

“Think of Venable, of what she might think if she found out about this Michael. Whatever you’re planning, it would get us both killed” Mallory mewled out, trying every reason she can think of when she felt his hands crawl lower down, from her neck to her chest. 

“You honestly think Venable has the absolute authority around here? Sorry to disappoint you but she's just the crew— ** _I'm the head of the Cooperative_**. **_I'm it's fucking leader sweetheart_ **” Michael smugly chuckled in amusement only pausing to add some more mock “But you can still try, you can tell all your friends of what happened here. Be my guest, I won't dare to stop you. But do you honestly believe they'll believe everything you claim to say? You've got to admit it Mallory, you'll know how they'll react. They would never believe you; they would even hate you. Can you imagine how would poor Gallant react if he knew that you spend the night with me? That poor guy likes me. Dear, he'll gut you alive if you mentioned something happened between us. Are you too stupid to do that?” 

Mallory just sobbed uncontrollably, she did not bother to look or even answer him. She was running out of hope. 

“Look at me” Michael commanded, looking down and hovering still at Mallory's limp naked body. 

Mallory choked her silence, never opening her mouth. 

“ _I said…Look the fuck at me_!” Michael bellowed angrily, He grabbed her left boob and squeezed so aggressively and tightly in a manner that it left obvious purple bruises. Feeling the sudden shock of touch and pain, Mallory's startled eyes flew open, they were red and swollen from crying. He still did not let go of that poor breast, he continued to squeeze and abuse the small puffy flesh to an extent which it turned purplish red. Bound and unable to do anything against the violation, Mallory had no choice but to endure the humiliation of getting groped; feeling every inch of the undying fresh pain. 

“ _Please…please…stop...I'm sorry...I'm sorry_ ” Mallory cried out in anguish. 

“I can't hear you” Michael complained smugly, He was enjoying the pure bliss of inflicting pain. 

“I am sorry Michael, please…stop” Mallory said again, trying to make her words sound as clear as Michael wanted. He did stop abusing her helpless mound of flesh but he did not let go of it, He traced all the bruises reflected on her reddened breast, pinching and playing with her swollen nipples. 

Then as if it could not get any worse, it happened so suddenly that Mallory did not have enough much time to process everything. When Michael urgently leaned in forward and forced a kiss on her lips. Her brown puffy eyes were wide with shock and bewilderment, she felt his warm breath over to hers, trying to get access. His kiss deepened as her brows wrinkled in confusion. Michael continued to force a kiss on her, hearing a little moan escape from him as he did so. In an effort, she tried shifting her head away from him, averting her face away—breaking up the kiss. 

_That's when it all went crazy._

Mallory felt like a dead lamb dangling on the merciless jaws of a starving angry lion. She watched in a daze as sudden became faster, as faster becomes Michael's eager roaming hands, exploring big hands groping Mallory's entire body, crawling, touching and feeling every inch of her bodice. 

She watched in tears as it all happened right in front of her eyes. She watched in pure genuine feelings of terror as she got molested repeatedly by this awful, egocentric and beautiful beast. Gallant, Coco, Andre or even Venable would love this. All of them would kill to be loved by him and to be owned by him but not she—not Mallory. She hated every single moment of it. Bloody hell! He didn't let her have a choice. For him there are no options, no options for her but to accept everything he gives. 

Mallory ‘ _will_ ’ accept him whether she likes it or not. 

_He sweetly left her with no option. That’s the affection of the Antichrist._

Mallory tried to speak, against every kiss, against every moan of his pleasure and against every selfish touches. But the burning lust had kept her mouth shut from protesting, so she laid there like a carcass being mangled and consumed by the vulture. Finally, he stops in one moment to gaze upon her. He saw her looking like a living corpse, breathing yet dying at the same time—having no will, no consciousness, indeed no life of her own. What a wonderful image he thought, He saw the reflection of true beauty from her pure pain, **_a wonderful portrait of_ ** **_Avé_ ** **_Maria._ **

Michael pulled back, sitting straight up to undress himself. Earning a gulped, Mallory gasped as she clearly saw him now in crystal clear vision. She willingly confessed to God that she had never seen someone so perfect, so sublime and so ethereal before. She stared in complete astonishment and atrociousness in her part, when he revealed himself to her. Michael has perfect statuesque physic, with flawless and blemish-free skin, a glorious diabolical face of an angel with the hair of strawberry gold, broad strong shoulders, perfectly defined toned abs, athletic thigh and legs. Between those legs stood up his pride and joy, a part of him which her eyes focused on. His manhood stood proud and impressive—his big pulsating thick bulging manhood. **_Michael Langdon was terrifyingly big, perfect, beautiful—diabolically angelic._ **

Of course, He inherited his good looks from his father. The infamous fallen angel, the most perfect and beautiful among the angels and among the creations of God. 

**_Michael Langdon defines the epitome of perfection, it was treacherous, terrifying and horrifying—it was Apocalyptic._ **

  
He was too outstanding, unnatural and flawless that Mallory felt like her soul has been ripped apart. He was obviously too big, too big for the unspoiled Mallory. She would die if he forces his affection inside her womanhood. She can't accept him—she just can't. 

“No! No! No! It's too big! It's too big! **_that thing won't fit_ **! Please oh please!” Mallory cried, begged and whimpered. Michael did not speak, he just stayed silent as he climbed on the bed, with her laid there crying and sobbing, inconsolable. She watched in terror as he placed himself between her paralyzed spellbound legs, slowly parting them as he drew closer to her womanly opening, which was fully exposed in front of him. He smirked as he saw the appearance of her bare-naked pussy, “Pink, clean, hairless and attractive” He commented. “I can smell your fragrance without even having to put my face in there yet—ugh you smell so good Mallory” He moaned, making her blush uncontrollably. 

Mallory then felt a cold touch of solid mass at that particular lower part of her body—it's as if she was being splashed by cold-ice water. Then it occurred to her, reality slapped her hard again when she realized that he was touching her, He was touching her pussy. She gasped when she felt his fingers brush through the little flesh of her pink opening. “S-stop” She sobbed once again. Michael took back his fingers, bringing it up to his lips, she was dazed as she watched him licked two of his fingers, the ring one and the middle one, putting it inside his mouth and taking it out to reveal the wetness from his fingers. 

“Beautiful but dry Mallory. Hmm…but don't worry, I'll find a way to make you accept me” Michael mused as he looked down at her. 

“ ** _I would never accept you_ **” Mallory hissed with so much venom. 

“Watch me” Michael said cockily, smirking at the woman bound to the bed. He lowered his hand towards the entrance of her pussy, reaching it. Then he slowly and menacingly inserted those two fingers inside her and she felt him, her eyes bulging in pain and surprise as she felt the sudden intrusion, her walls slightly stretching. 

**First** , _the attack was slow—like a lion hiding under the bush, waiting and waiting until it was close enough to bite the prey with its huge fangs of death_ . But his fingers then built up the pace, from slow turned to a frenzied fingering—oh, the pain and the pressure of pleasure! Here comes the **second** — _like a lion ready to pounce towards its prey, killing it._ She felt her sensitive body react to the intrusion so violently, she sobbed and sobbed as her body trembles with intense pleasure and pain. He did not let go of her though, he continued to finger her pussy like a mad man, he did not care whether she had enough, he fingered the hell out of that pussy until she was so close to the pressure of orgasm, her walls contorted and collapse around his fingers, she tried finding release as soon as possible, but before she can get there—he stopped and had let his fingers out. 

  
Michael robbed Mallory the pleasure of release. One thing was clear, he was not there to pleasure her but to torture her in pain. 

  
_It was unfair, it was painful as hell._

_Ladies and Gentlemen, you'll probably understand of what it's like to feel completely frustrated. To have a desire build up within you and be denied any opportunity for release._

  
So, she watched. Mallory wanted to scream, to scream so loud her lungs would break, she wanted to but her lips just trembled in shame and with pure fear. Oh, she felt like a coward. Mallory could not think straight, certainly not right now— ** _knowing that she was about to get raped for goodness sake_**! Then all of a sudden, she tried remembering about the interview back then, she was trying to remember how she pushed Michael back against a wall, knocking him down. She tried searching for that feeling, of how she put fire in a huge blaze, of how overwhelming surge of pure power and magnificence run through her whole body. Mallory needs to remember that ‘ _feeling_ ’ now before it was too late. She needs to find it before he can shatter her into pieces. She closed her eyes, focusing her mind, concluding that she needs that power more than ever. Because God knows, she was not ready for him, for intimacy, for problems, for trauma and for the upcoming suffering. She was not devious and lewd like Gallant, Andre or Coco, she was never going to be like them. Thus, this was too fast. She can't take him whole—so she needs power. She needs it, she's desperate for it and she fucking needs it— ** _the absolute power to stop this madness._**

  
_But nothing. There was nothing._

  
Nothing happened, accepting defeat Mallory lay still on the bed, giving up. Her face was the reflection of emotionless. _‘What's the point of fighting if you're powerless_?’ She thought vacantly. There she was, laid down on the mattress of sin waiting for the beast to devour her. Oh look, there was she, a victim with her legs spread open, her symbol of womanhood was about to get violated and tainted—she was being ruined right in front of her very own eyes. 

**_Mallory was being ruined, there were no options but to see it through the end._ **

  
**_Mallory was being wrecked, there were no options but to choke her own tears and endure the torture._**

  
**_Mallory was being destroyed, there were no options whether she likes it or not._**

  
**_And Michael—He who loved it so damn much._**

  
“Virgin” He pointed out as he brought both of his notorious fingers up to his lips and licked it completely. Tasting the flavor of the sweetened rose from between Mallory's legs. 

Michael does not care if she cries in pain, let her be. Every drop of her tears of sadness brought him joy, every teardrop made him blissful. He was the antichrist, there was no denying to that. He was a murderer, a sinner, a liar, a monster and now he'll be committing one of the most horrifying acts done to a human, a classic version of torture and humiliation— _rape_ . Some people say it is similar to murder, or worse. Rape is a reprehensible act that leaves a body defiled, when a woman is ravished, what is inflicted is not merely physical injury but a deep sense of some deathless shame. Yes, murder can end someone's life but rape can make the victim relive it over and over again and they can never leave the crime scene. **_Michael had become a rapist_ ** — **_a vulture of the weak._ ** He knew what is right and wrong, He just did not care about them— _He was despicable, he was unpleasant, he was horrifying, he symbolizes the horror of horrors, the evil of evils and he knew it deep in his bones that_ ** _he loved it_ ** _._ He gazed down at her again, wanting to see her. 

  
Mallory was dull, lifeless and rendered to a state of a living corpse and Michael cried, tears falling to her staring face. Oh, how he loved the image reflected in her brown eyes—it was empty, it was vacant, it was priceless. He leaned in to kiss her again, now with full access and without a struggle. He was so happy to the point it reduced him into tears. Now Michael must do it, he can no longer endure the desire for her as it has become unbearable. It poured out like a flood, wild and strong like running river. His lust for her became inhumanly, intolerable, overpowering. Mallory would shatter and he can't wait for that to happen, he would love to watch her as she got torn apart because of him. 

Impatient as he was, Michael did not wait any longer as he positioned himself, his pride and manhood near the lips of Mallory's blooming flower. She can feel the tip of his head poking, trying to gain access, trying to break in, trying to invade and trying to copulate with her scared pussy. He leaned in again and kissed her aggressively and forcibly. He kissed her lips, her jaws and to her neck while his hands played with her small yet perky breasts, tugging and teasing each swollen and abused nipples. She felt him slowly trying to get inside of her now, eyes closing as she felt the large intrusion and pain that came along with it. He was drowning and drowning with warmth as he did so. And it was as painful as Hell for Mallory, it felt like she was being cut in half, torn into two. 

“No” She cried softly and bitterly when the pain had become intolerable. And yet, he was still not completely inside of her “ _No…you're hurting me_ ” Mallory wept again. 

With one powerful thrust, Michael was finally and fully inside of Mallory. Tearing and taking her virginity with him. The girl underneath him had totally froze, her body became stiff when the pain had become too overpowering for her to handle. _She can feel him, she can feel every inch of his dick inside of her_. He did not pause to let her adjust to his size completely and he was big, Michael was too big for her. Because of his relentless impatience, Mallory's face had become pale as paper white. She felt like a huge warm bottle was inserted inside her. Then Michael decided to lower one of his hands, pulling one of her leg upward, as if to get a far more deeper angle and intrusion. Once he did that, she winced in pain when she felt his cock’s head hit the barrier of her cervix. Mallory almost wanted to scream in agony but her paralyzed and corpse-like state prevented her to commit that mistake. He was fucking her, but he did not hold her together, he just let her shatter. 

Michael started to move aggressively inside her pussy, going to a slight frenzy when he felt her warm, wet and tight insides wrapped around his large dick. Her warmth, her tightness, her whole womanhood was so pleasurable, so splendid that this for him was the most exquisite feeling, the most wonderful experience he had ever encountered or imagined in his life. **_He fucked her enough to scar, he fucked her enough to bruise—evil enough to taint_ ** . The most gratifying, beautiful, pleasurable and divine feeling—it was almost like she was born for him. To be able to become one with Mallory, _his Mallory_ —if I may correct, was beyond euphoria. Finally, he can say that he claimed her, he owns her now, body and soul. Michael fucked and fucked her, while Mallory just stared blankly, just stared into an empty void as he continuously devoured and raped her. She felt him move slowly to a more moderate motion, and then into a very in need desperation, desperation to find and reach the absolute paradise. Every caress became an aggressive determination, determination to find release, to find utopia. The echo of flesh against flesh echoed around the room. The clasp and clash of both groins were like symphony of wonderful harmonies. 

Michael's movements became more intense and intense, more aggressive and aggressive until He was absolutely fucking her raw. He thrust energetically inside her, unrelenting and demanding. Stretching her out without a care if he was hurting her. His dick fucked and fucked her pussy until there's nothing, not a single soul to hear—until there's nothing left of her precious innocence. Then he finally reached orgasm. Touching the blinding taste of pure ecstasy beyond comprehension, the ultimate euphoria, the great rapture, the beauty of the blinding heaven—beyond paradise. He gifted her, he showered her womb with a handful of his precious seeds. Mallory can feel his cum flow out inside of her pussy. 

For Michael, ecstasy was heaven right smack in the middle of Hell. For Mallory, ecstasy was death right smack in the middle of life. 

“ ** _Tonight_ ** **_you belong to me_ ** _”_ Michael spoke as he placed a kiss on Mallory's forehead. 

* * *

  


With that one tearful kiss, the spell of darkness become undone, the nightmare has ended. Crumbling into nothing but pieces of the forgotten erased past. Mallory’s eyes flutter open in a daze. Panting, her brown eyes dilating as she was brought back to life, brought back to the current reality of her world, back at the present day of her life which she altered. She was indeed back in her bed, back at the comforts of her white room in Miss Robichaux’s Academy. Unfortunately, she was visited again by the eerie memories of the past, visited by that nightmare, unkillable as it was, a nightmare which she sees no possible escape. A curse that would always follow her around, a curse that would keep on haunting her until to this very day. 

She saved the world by reversing the time—preventing the Apocalypse from happening. Yet the past of that former life did not accept the change, it did not let her to forget. It forbids her to move on. There was poison in the wound you see and the wound would not heal. 

It would continue to live inside her, scarred by the venomous poison forever. 

Mallory sat up on her bed, trying to adjust towards her surroundings. She notices that she had been sweating despite the cold temperature of her white room. “Just another nightmare” She mumbled to herself, trying to calm down. When the nightmares would come visit her, every time it happens, it felt so realistic and dull to the point where in some instances she was reduced to heartbreaking tears. Her revived and alive sisters did not know about this nightmare as she did not feel the need to inform them. Mallory just wanted for her sisters to be happy, to live another chance of life which she had made possible in peace and in bliss. So, they did not know—did not have any clue or knowledge that she came from the apocalyptic past. 

**_It became her_ ** **_secret;_ ** **_it became her nightmare._ **

She turned her head to look at the wide opened window at the right corner of her room. Mallory looked on, straight out of the window. Mallory notices the beautiful yet sad scarlet sunset and concluded that she might have dozed off half the day. Twilight would soon awake from its slumber and another day was ending. It just means time is constantly moving. 

**_Year 2026_ **, Mallory is now 27 years old. Living her life the way it should have been lived. She was only 17 when the Apocalypse happened, still a teen when she realized she was part of the witch bloodlines, still a school girl when she met Cordelia Goode and entered Miss Robichaux’s Academy, too young to be the next supreme—too young to be the savior of the world. Mallory was only 17 when Cordelia erased her memories, and she became a naïve timid assistant to Coco. She was still a virgin at 17 until that unfaithful unfortunate night happened—at 17 she was raped and at 17 she killed her rapist. 

**_At 17 she killed the Antichrist._ **

No matter how horrid and terrifying it was to experience such dread and deception, Mallory can’t help but to smirk in triumph at the mere thought of her first murder. She was not a murderous person; indeed, she hated the idea of death and doom but the contemplation of Michael dying in her hands, the thought of the Antichrist dying on her mercy, no matter how bloody and gruesome it was—the very memory of it was all gratifying and exceptionally worth it to experience. That man deserved it anyway, he deserves every single drop of her monstrous wrath. 

All of a sudden, a knock came through the door which startled Mallory, distracting her from her deep thoughts. When the door cracked open, there stood up Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt peeking through the door. 

“Mallory, are you awake now?” Coco asked sweetly. 

Mallory chuckled, “Obviously, come in” She replied and with her permission, Coco entered her room. Darkness, sadness and hatred disappeared from Mallory’s face. It was soon replaced by blinding warmth and gentleness as soon as her best friend walked across the room to reach her. From all the sisters that she has, it was Coco whom she felt the pull of gravitational affection towards to. They were so close with each other that it gotten to the point where everyone in the coven would name them as ‘the Princess and the Pauper’. Mallory did not mind this; in fact, it sort of made her remember her relationship with Coco back when she was under the identity spell. She got to admit, a bitchy Coco was not easy to deal with back then but the fact that Mallory endured everything her best friend threw at her, despite all the fuss and the sass—she remained loyal to Coco. Proven when she refused to stay away from her side back in the Outpost. Now in the reversed timeline, Coco was back in her original sweet state and the relationship between her and Mallory got even stronger and better. 

“Oh, you look troubled Mal…is everything okay?” Coco asked in a concerned alarmed tone when she got a clearer view of Mallory sitting up in the bed, looking like a disheveled child. Mallory brushed a couple strand of brown hair off of her face, smiling gently as Coco stared at her observingly. “Just another bitter dream” She answered. 

“You never told me about this ‘bitter dream’ of yours” Coco accused as she sat at the far end side of the mattress. “For twelve long years you were constantly pestered by this ongoing silent horror of yours and yet you never told me or anyone about any single detail of it” 

“I just don’t want you to worry. The less it is spoken of, the less power it has” Mallory pointed out. 

Coco nodded teasingly in agreement, “Still, stubborn aren’t we?” Upon hearing her best friend’s words, Mallory’s smirk grew larger in response “You really do know me” 

“So, what’s up? Have you been waiting for me all this time?” Mallory asked, lifting one dark brown eyebrow. She tries to compose herself, wiping off the trace of sweat from her pale forehead. 

“Yup, I was” Coco admitted and sighed. She laid her small delicate hands in rest on top of her lap as she added, “Miss Cordelia announced earlier that there would be a meeting at dinner time” 

“Dinner time?” Mallory repeated again, feeling astonished by the information. “What for?” 

Coco shrugged “That is what I do not know. She never told us why, but she reminded us to be all present at dinner” 

“That must be really important for the mere fact that she has to remind us of that” Mallory signified, her expression unreadable and mysterious. 

“I guess” Coco sighed in agreement, feeling a bit enervated. “We’re not in trouble, are we?” She asked as her brows furrowed anxiously. The thought of being in great trouble highly disturbed the well-mannered and well-educated Vanderbilt girl. 

“I sure hope not, but hey why would we, right? We’re good witches” Mallory assures her worried sister, reaching out a hand to comfort her by caressing her smooth pink cheeks. When Coco let out an expression of calming down, Mallory smiled sweetly at her. 

“It’s all going to be fine. I promised you that” Mallory guaranteed, her liquid golden-brown eyes were melting with intoxicating warmness. 

  
  
After the small conversation Mallory shared with her best friend Coco. The Vanderbilt girl finally decided to left her in private. Concluding that she has to let the brown-haired girl dress up appropriately for dinner. With that privacy given, Mallory took a quick shower—just to rinse off the dark turmoil’s hanging around her mental state and aura. Every witch in the academy was dressed in a fashionable yet comforting way, dresses and clothes that were colored neutrally and elegantly. Mallory preferred wearing dresses that fell down below her knees, black and beige dresses were all what’s displayed in her collection. With a lacy floral black long dress and with her signature of wearing a golden floral crown—Mallory was now dressed to impress. 

The young witch then proceeded to walk downstairs. There at the dinner table, she saw all of her sisters gathered, sitting in each chair at the dinner table with their supreme sitting at the middle. Coco smiled in relief at the mere sight of her when she entered the room, it turns out she was the only witch whom they were waiting. 

“Oh, I’m sorry miss Cordelia. It’s seems that I am late” Mallory apologizes in her usual gentle manner. 

“It’s okay Mallory. Go on, take your seat now so we can start the meeting” Cordelia smiled kindly at her. The sweet protective Supreme of the witch coven stood as an important second mother-figure to Mallory, she viewed Cordelia as a good example of what should a true powerful witch should look and act like. And as long as she shall live, Mallory promises to herself that she would forever uphold her teacher’s ideals in the world. 

“Bitch you made us wait” Madison retorted, rolling her eyes in a nonchalant and mean manner. Because of her response, the blonde-haired girl whom Mallory rescued from the damnation of Hell after 5 months of deliberation and waiting, received a kick in the rib from the elbow of her frenemy Queenie. 

“Bitch don’t talk to your savior like that. It’s disrespectful” Queenie remarked, she was sitting between Madison and Zoe who smiled apologetically to Mallory as she took her seat beside Coco. 

“Girls, settle down” Cordelia reprimanded. “We’re here for a special meeting. I have an announcement to make and I need for all of you to behave” With that words said and done, all the witches quickly adapted to silence, behaving in a disciplined way and manner. 

Cordelia then took this as a sign to start, she pulled out a small cream colored envelop from the comforts of her pocket and gently placed the paper in front of her, in front of everyone to see. “I received this letter earlier this morning” 

Upon seeing the paper, Mallory’s nose wrinkled and itched, goosebumps ran through her arm—alarming her. She can clearly sense and see the radiation of magic thus, she did not like the aura embedded through the paper. “ _ **t**_ ** _hat paper reeks off of magic_ **” Mallory accused as she made a face. 

Cordelia nodded in agreement “Yes, you are right Mallory” She then grabbed the envelop and opened it. There inside came a small rough textured paper which she held out for everyone to see. 

“ ** _It’s blank!_ **” Misty day blurted off in surprise and confusion. 

“No, it is not,” Cordelia corrected her best woman “Ostende mihi faciem nutium” The Supreme witch spoke the Latin spell and in command, the letters magically appeared one by one. With letters written in ancient calligraphy. 

“The witches are invited to the Summit in the night of the Blood Moon” One young witch red out loud. It was the words carved out on the paper. Upon processing the meaning of the letter, the sisters were left with a questionable confusion. 

“What’s a fucking summit? Whose letter is that from exactly?” Queenie bragged in full total annoyance. 

That’s when Mallory’s blood went cold upon concluding the realization of the message in silence. ‘it’s happening again’ she theorized, her brown eyes large with alarm. And Cordelia’s response just confirmed her worsts fear. 

“It’s an invitation from the warlocks” The Supreme informed. 

“Why would they do that? Why would they create a summit and invite us—I thought the warlocks loathed us” Zoe commented in mystification and bewilderment. 

“That is what I do not know” Cordelia answered honestly, “But it requires for all of us to attend” Her brows furrowed in frustration. 

“Would we attend?” Coco was now the one to voice out. 

Madison excitedly slam her hand against the dinner table, with the wood and dishes with food shaking from the impact of her palm, “Of course we must! It’s an invitation we must not refuse!” 

“That’s too soon to conclude, we must decide carefully. What if it’s just a trap?” Misty day argued, her delicate features ruined by the expression of stress. 

“Trap for what? Clearly, it’s against the law. We witches are superior than those warlocks so what’s there to be scared of?” Madison countered; her beautiful expression was emanating with pure excitement. 

  
  
“Bitch, why are you so persistent about this?” Queenie questioned in an accusing tone. 

“Of course, I am! See it’s a great opportunity for us to mend our damaged relationship with the warlocks. And just think about if we did not attend, our Supreme’s reputation would be tarnished and vitiated. They would no longer respect us” Madison inferred in an undying fact and reason. 

“You are right…attend or not. It’s our Supreme’s reputation—that what’s at stake here” Zoe nodded in inaudible agreement. Amazing as it was, brainless as she was, Madison gave a fair point of how things would turn out. 

“I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to attend” Coco interjected, her facial expression bright with the same excitement reflected on Madison's face. 

Cordelia then gave out a sigh, and in silence she tried processing all the information, all the said advice and all the spoken point of view of her sisters. Then after that silent deliberation, at last she tilted her head down as if she was about to pray “I made my decision. If attending this summit would benefit our coven—for our coven's own good. Then perhaps, I'll guarantee it” 

Because of their Supreme’s permission, every witch exchanged a look of different kinds of expression with each other. 

“Yes, see now you get my point. Guy’s just imagine a truce being formed between us and the warlocks. Imagine the wonderful feeling of dating a cute and handsome well-groomed man who can use magic as well. Men who’s on the same page as us” the blonde-haired witch confessed heartwarmingly. She stared at the younger new admitted students, making them blush. They knew what she was talking about— ** _in a world where women like them live in isolation and_** ** _secrecy, it_ ** **_was hard to find_ ** **_love, it_ ** **_was hard to find a man who can accept you and your heritage as a witch._ **

“Madison, this is a serious matter. We must not think about such thoughts right now” Cordelia said, aggravated by Madison’s ideas. As a mother figure to all of her students, old or new. Cordelia felt a sense of responsibility for them, an act of protective nature stem from being a woman. Feelings which a mother felt whenever her children are going through a tough change, feelings of discomfort and protectiveness seeing the children realize what love is. And the heartbreak and pain that came after. 

For witches, heartbreak was not easy. Normal human males tend to stray away from them as much as possible, some even resulted in haunting them. Just imagine if the roles were different this time, it was with a warlock whom they fell in love with, warlocks who hated and loathed them—the pain that came from such union would be unbearable. 

“Are you implying that we’re not permitted to date any warlock?” Madison scoffed in bafflement. 

“No—but it would be easier for all of us witches if we did not” Cordelia answered sternly, looking at Madison directly. 

“Surely that’s not all true” Madison said willfully. She glared at Mallory who just stayed silent in the whole entire conversation, the brown-haired witch with the crown of golden roses looked back at her questioningly. Mallory did not quite understand why she was suddenly in the middle of such ridiculous subject. 

“In fact, Mallory here dated and fucked one” Madison informed, her glare was devious and cunning as she gawked at her savior who just looked back at her in pure horror. Mallory sat frozen as she processed Madison’s every single word, totally speechless. It was not true at all that she dated a warlock, it was absurd of course! But the second word that Madison accuses her of doing sent shivers down on her spine. She never fucked someone, for twelve years she remained single. Mallory never fucked someone in her own accord, she never fucked—she was raped by the man who claimed and pretended to be a warlock. She never told and never reveal the tragic past of her story to anyone but why the fuck does Madison seem so confident of her accusations? 

“What are you talking about?” Coco asked in confusion, looking back-to-back between Madison’s smug face and Mallory’s puzzled white face. 

“What’s the meaning of this Mallory, is it true?” Zoe questioned, glaring at her student. 

“I…ah...uhm…” Mallory stuttered, unable to think of something. The terror of the memory reigned upon her entire being, enabling her to think straight. 

“See, her silence confirms it. I’m sorry Mallory. I know you saved me and I don’t really want to be in your ‘ _private business_ ’ but if throwing you under the bus is a way for me to prove my point, then so be it. **_I’m_** ** _sorry, you_** ** _fucking saved a bitch_ **” Madison reasoned out, smiling gently at the sight of her sisters bewildered faces. 

“How do you know all of this stuff Madison?” Cordelia asked quietly. 

“Well, back when I was still at my personal Hell. This young beautiful, long blonde-haired man visited me. At first, I thought he was a regular soul sent there to torment me, but I did not care for all of it because he was so hot and charming. I even planned on giving him a blowjob—” 

“Still a slut even in the afterlife, aren't we?” Queenie interjected as she listened to Madison. 

The blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes in response and continued, “Duh, of course. I never had a good dicking while I was in Hell. I offered to service him but he straightforwardly refused me. That’s when he informed me that Mallory was about to save me, and that she was coming in to get me. At first, I did not believe any single bit of it, but when he explained who he was, I believed him” 

“Who was he then?” Misty day asked, interested. 

“He said he was a former warlock and that he was Mallory’s fiancé” 

Mallory almost choked on her very own vomit upon hearing Madison's choice of words. 

“ ** _Mallory, you never told us you have a fiancé_ **!” Queenie exclaimed while she and the rest of the witches' gawk at the pale-faced Mallory. “And you never mentioned to us that he was a warlock” Misty day added in bewilderment. 

“No—I…you got it all wrong” Mallory tried to speak up, she was trying to explain and clear out the misunderstanding between her and her sisters but she was cut off by Cordelia's sudden words. 

“How was he capable of talking to you? Isn't he alive?” Cordelia asked in confusion, it wasn't clear whom she was directing the questions to. 

“Seems to me that he was a ghost, that's definitely why he was capable of talking to me in my Personal Hell” Madison deduced, she was again staring straight at Mallory's pale small face and she blurted out, “Your fiancé, his dead am I right?” 

There was no way out of this, Fuck Langdon for messing up and playing with Madison! Like in past occasions of him being one step ahead against his victims, it seems he knew there would come a day where everyone would question Mallory. Indeed like always, he left her with no options. Mallory was not ready to inform everyone of what she had endured in the apocalyptic past and she would keep on doing so, to keep her sisters from harm's way, to keep them away from his fucking game. She is willing to ride the tides of deceit just to protect her coven. 

“Yes, he's dead” Mallory confirmed as she closed her eyes and sighed. Trying to compose herself, trying to make the lie believable, trying to sound confident. “And I'm sorry if I did not inform all of you. My fiancé had died a long time ago, before I was even enrolled here. I did not know he was a warlock at first but when I did find out, I had figured out it was better not to inform all of you as he died in such a young age. And that I did not feel the need to speak about him as it usually brought tears of sadness in my eyes. I hope you forgive me” Mallory said in her clear deep womanly voice. She pretended to be shaking as she felt everyone's pitiful and concerned eyes on her. 

“We're so sorry to hear that” Cordelia commented grimly. Her expression apologetic. 

“Oh Mal! Why didn't you tell me about this, I do not have a single clue!” Coco cried out as she hugged and cling on Mallory's petite form. The brown-haired girl patted her best friends' hand gently on her shoulders, trying to calm Coco down. 

“If I may interlude your moment” Madison began again, her expression unreadable and serious. “I’ve never gotten a chance to ask his name back there. What was his name, Mallory?” 

Mallory paused shortly in deliberation. She never knew this type of thing would happen. She sighed when she felt a cold breeze ran through her stiffened body. As you see, she was preparing herself to say the forbidden cursed name. 

  
  
“Michael…My fiancé’s name is Michael Langdon” She mumbled gravely. 

“What happened to him?” Cordelia asked, curious as she stared at her student. She placed both of her elbows against the wood of the dinner table and placed her hands down holding up her chin. 

Every witch stayed uncomfortably silent; they were all waiting for the brown-haired girl's response. 

Then as if it was slow in peace… 

One tear rolled down from Mallory's eyes as she let out a broken sob, **_“S_** ** _omeone murdered him_** _ **”** _

* * *

**End of the first Nightmare**


	2. The test under the Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches attend a Summit prepared by the warlocks at the land Ariel Augustus bought, Camp Redwood. And at the midst of the event, Devan Campbell―the son of Emily and timothy shows up, ready to take his place as the next Supreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! sorry for the very late update! The documents I made for this chapter got fucking erased and I had to start from the very begin, trying to remember every detail. I hope you liked this second chapter, I tried being fair to the original storyline in AHS apocalypse. There would be a small cameo of Xavier x Montana, Camp redwood characters!

* * *

_**Quote** _

_"The devil doesn't come to you with a red face and horns, he comes to you disguised as everything you've ever wanted"_

* * *

**II. Second Nightmare—The Test under the Blood Moon**

The night of the summit came, the blood moon finally bloomed again, against the dark heavenly sky. 

Mallory gazed up, watching the moon silently through the small crack of the white heavy curtains. What a terrifying yet beautiful view, such a mysterious and magical sight to behold. The color illuminating from the moon was deep and red, red as fire scarlet, scarlet as flesh and blood. Mallory hated the sight of blood, hated the mere thought of it. It reminds her of that agonizing, painful memory she had tried to suppress without success. A painful mistake, a tragic choice. 

A bloody choice which did not haunt her like the terrible ones, but a bloody choice she would always feel the regret of doing so. 

If she did choose such path, would her life been exactly the same? Mallory blinked, no probably. 

**_Her path—is a path with no return, after all._ **

“Mallory! Come on, it's time!” Coco called out from the outside of her door. 

“Yes, I’ll be there” Mallory replied, taking one last glance at the dreadful scenery outside her window before pulling the curtains together into a shut line. 

The brown-haired witch ran downstairs in a bit of a hurry. Dashing through the staircase just to get to her sisters, who were all now gathered in the large white living room. “You’re late again!” Madison complained, shouting as Mallory scrambled to reach them. “I’m sorry! I'm sorry! I'm here now!” She frantically muttered. The witches were all gathered in a circle, with their Supreme standing up in their middle. Mallory then clumsily squeezed herself in between of Coco and Zoe who asked her, “What took you so long?” Mallory shrugged, staring back at her teacher with an apologetic expression written in her face. “I fell asleep” she mumbled. 

“Ladies, concentrate now, focus your magic—now, grab each other’s hand and never let go” Cordelia commanded as she stared at each witch seriously. They were now about to perform a powerful long distance teleportation spell preserved by the long history of the coven. It's a teleportation spell which would allow its summoner to transport a dozen of people all at the same time in every based distance. Because it requires a lot of power and mastery, only the ones who ascended as Supremes could only perform the absolute teleportation spell. 

The summit would be transpiring at Camp Redwood. The land was previously abandoned and deserted for many years because of its tragic history. Because there were accounts of ghost sightings and hauntings, people tend to avoid visiting the place. Until the land was purchased by the warlock's grand chancellor–Ariel Augustus back in 2025. 

The witches then held hands, except for their Supreme who stood right in front of them 

**_“Infinita Infinitis Distantia”_** Cordelia recited loudly as a mysterious wind breeze blew through the room, blowing out each lit-up candles around the hall. Gone were the witches like the cold wind breezes. 

* * *

“Why are they taking so long?” Ariel Augustus blurted out anxiously as he walked back in forth through the large spare space at Camp Augustus formerly known as Camp Redwood. 

“Maybe they decided not to come after all” John Henry Moore concluded coldly as he watched the agitated small grand chancellor of the warlocks. 

Ariel glared at him furiously, spitting the words of “You're not helping” 

“Knock yourself out Ariel. I'm gonna smoke for a while if you all may excuse me” Henry Moore dissed out in a savvy manner, grabbing out a box of precious cigarettes from his pocket while glancing at each of his colleague warlocks, who just sighed in disbelief. 

“What are we going to do if the witches do not come?” Behold Chablis spoke as he stared at the party decorations he prepared for the summit. He and Baldwin Pennypacker were left in charge of renovating, rebuilding and restoring Camp Augustus (Redwood) to its former glory and beauty. The grand chancellor purchased the isolated land in hopes of using it as a second school for the growing number of their students. And for the means of letting their _Special Boy_ work and develop his magnificent magical abilities. Now it is used for holding the summit which the warlocks have now hosted. 

Witches weren't the only guests invited on this big event of the blood moon. Came first were the ‘ _afflicted’_ –the gorgeous old immortal beings. Famously known in pop culture as ' ** _Vampires_ ** '. Second in the guests list were the **_Werewolves_ ** –tall, muscular north American males, who all came wearing brown casual animal-skinned clothes. Third would be the **_Voodoo priestesses_ ** –the black women of New Orleans, descendants of the former voodoo queen Marie Laveau–the rival of the witches. Fourth would be the **_Alchemists_ ** –another coven of black magic users, like the lineage of the warlocks, all alchemists are born males. Fifth on the guests list were the **_Hunter's Organization_ ** –a large empire consisting various types of hunters and slayers be it for Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts and Demons. Next on the guests list are the **_Vatican Exorcist_ ** _–_ people who devote themselves for god and the church, they usually accompany the hunters in each quest if needs be. Last but not the least, the **_Salem_ ** **_Witches_ ** **_of New Orleans_ **–are the only guests on the list who haven't arrived yet. 

* * *

  


“Babe, what the fuck are you doing peeking out here? **_Are you that fucking crazy_ **?” Xavier exclaimed as he approached his former lover, who was peeking and hiding through the large bushes around the newly restored and renamed camp. Montana was gawking at the people stepping foot on their cursed land—on their dreadful prison. She knew the gossips circling around her closely ghostly community. The gossips were as told, the land was bought by a wealthy man and that said man had turned out to be a powerful warlock. This idea sparked a small interest from the very curious, very wild Montana Duke. 

“Shh! don’t be so loud” Montana retorted, turning her head around to glare at Xavier as she spoke, “I’m just watching here Xavier, there’s no harm in that!” She reasoned out, turning her focus on Xavier who took a quick glance at the marvelous, strange crowd gathered in front of him. If he had to admit his feelings as he felt it, there is something weird, something malevolent and diabolical around the large atmosphere of presence radiating through these people—and he did not like any single drop of it. 

“They are not ordinary people Montana, we must go before they can even discover us” Xavier pointed out while turning his attention to his former girlfriend and grabbing her by the elbows. 

“Aww you’re hurting me, stop it!” Montana complained as she tried struggling against the tightened grip of Xavier on her elbow. 

“We need to head back before these weirdos can sense us” He said sternly and harshly. 

Xavier tried dragging Montana by her elbow, but to no avail. She was very stubborn, very melodramatic as she fought and struggled to break free from his hold. When she tried pulling her arm away—yanking it aggressively back to her. The rough action made her lose her balance, making her fall backwards in a clumsy rough way, landing her bottom against the hard dirty ground with a light thud sound. 

“ _Fuck_!” She exclaimed out loud, sounding completely annoyed and humiliated. 

“I’m sorry, it’s all your fault! If you just listen to me—” 

“Fuck you! Fuck you Xavier! Get out of my sight!” Montana spoke instantly, cutting Xavier mid-sentence. 

“Hey shh! Lower your voice down Montana!” Xavier commanded anxiously as he tried calming her down, trying to console her back to him. He shouldn’t have acted so carelessly. He knew better than anyone—better than her own current boyfriend, of how difficult it is to deal with Montana, he knew how difficult she can be and yet it seems he haven’t learned a thing about how to handle and deal with her. 

Montana furiously stood up, patting her clothes as she glared at him. “Leave me or I’ll fucking scream” 

“Baby, you can’t be serious—” Xavier tried again, taking a step closer towards her, only to be cut off a second time. 

“ _Don’t you fucking ‘_ **_baby_ ** _’ me_ ” Montana hissed at him. 

“Then what do you want to be called? Honey, sweetheart, darling…cupcake?” Xavier smirked; he knew she can’t resist his dazzling smile and yet this seems to agitate her even more. 

“PUSSY!” Montana shouted in a fit of rage, almost about to slap him hard in the face. 

“Keep quiet!” Xavier exclaimed instantly grabbing Montana by the face, his hand was on her mouth, keeping it tightly shut, keeping it from making a sound. 

“Did you hear that?” One of the warlocks spoke. He was a dark-haired male student with a well-defined chiseled jaw; with him was a small brunette guy with emerald-colored eyes, who responded back, “No, I did not. What is it Gabriel?” 

The young dark-haired man just stood still; his handsome face unreadable as he silently observed the forests around him. “I thought I heard something behind those bushes” He informed as his eyes narrowed. “I hear nothing” The small one concluded, staring blankly at his agitated friend, who nervously added, “Should we check it out?” 

For a brief minute, the two young men exchanged a deliberate look. “We shouldn’t bother what’s out there” 

“What is out there?” The small guy asked, studying the forests behind them. “I don’t know…but whatever it is, I’m sure we won’t like it” 

Then the conversation was cut short when all of a sudden, John Henry Moore came running towards his fellow warlocks. Looking agitated, he threw his used cigarette instantly. The audience who were present at the summit looked at him silently and observingly—questioningly. 

“They are here! Ariel, the witches are coming!” Henry Moore informed as he run towards the grand chancellor, who felt like a block of cement just dropped all over him. 

“Have you seen them?” Ariel asked in a daze, approaching his fellow warlock. 

“No…but I felt their presence” Henry Moore confessed and added in a whisper of anxiousness “A powerful presence and it’s not even the presence of the Supreme” 

“What do you mean?” Baldwin muttered as he and Behold stood up from where they were sitting. 

Slowly as it was unavoidable, figures had slowly come out from the lingering darkness. Like a powerful storm to be reckoned with, rumbling with all its terror and power. These women—these witches came with an overwhelming surge of power and grace. Cordelia Goode, the current supreme was in front leading her sisters, wearing the blinding black like the others who came with her. Witches with their black dresses, some wore black hats, some wore black ribbons and _yet_ there was this one girl unlike her other sisters. She was small in height but within her resonates a powerful, large unnerving aura. Whoever was this **_enigmatic girl_ ** , everybody knew the fact that she was not an ordinary witch. The Supreme’s presence was another force to be reckoned with; all of them can feel her presence, such marvelous presence causes the air around her to vibrate with sheer power. And although it was as powerful as it claimed to be—it pales in comparison towards the presence which was radiating from this particular girl. **_Power did not just vibrate off of her, power was screaming on top of its lungs off of her._ **

****

This enigmatic girl walked beside her supreme and she wore a black mantilla veil that covered all of her face, adding mystery as she walked with posture and grace. With a golden crown of roses resting on top of her head, holding the long veil in place. Her eyes hidden under this black veil, just stared at the warlocks very knowingly. 

The witches walked towards all of them with the same weird unnerving pace. It’s as if they were gliding, floating in the air. ‘ _What a vile, tawdry rabble these witches are and what a sad, desiccated bunch of hyenas most of them have become’_ , John Henry Moore thought. 

He seems to be intrigued and at the same time disturbed by them. What's worse was that he can't seem to take off his eyes on this enigmatic golden crown witch. It's like she was a magnet attracting him, a wave trying to drown him. He doesn't know her—he doesn't really know anyone from the witches except from the supreme and the current witch council. He doesn't know her but it felt like he had seen her somewhere. Her mysterious appearance even while hidden against the prying eyes of the audience, was so weirdly familiar that it's almost painful to stare at it and yet he can't help it. Weirdly, it seems that she looked back at him and unexpectedly, this brown haired golden crowned witch wearing that dark veil, flashed a smile at him—a hidden smile. It's as if she can read what he was thinking, it's as if she knew she confuses him. 

“Sorry…we did not meant for all of you to wait” Cordelia said sweetly as she and her girls reached the crowd of supernatural people. Breaking Henry Moore's pool of thoughts. 

The four senior warlocks gathered to approach the witches, bowing their heads as generous as they can, like any other gentleman. 

“No-no you were all just in time” Ariel lied as he greeted Cordelia, who reached out her hand to him and they exchanged a civil handshake. “I’m glad you and your coven are able to come here in this special occasion. I hope we did not cause any trouble” He said. 

“It’s okay, it’s my duty as supreme anyway” Cordelia replied, her voice gentle yet serious. “And our duty as the council” Zoe interjected suddenly, her voice deadly sweet and honest. For the past years, no one dared to come and claim the positions of Councils thus, Zoe, Misty and Queenie remained the respectable, authoritative council of witches. 

“Should we introduce you to the other guests?” Ariel faked a kind smile, a wide kind smile befitting for a leader. Cordelia looked at each senior warlock, and through the gathered crowd of supernatural men and women. 

Then the endless words of greetings began between the supreme and the group of extraordinary people. There was tension amongst the crowd of rivals of course, but the warlocks prepared for this night and Behold knew they mustn’t risk the possibility of violence. So, they created a magic barrier to keep each coven in line, away from the risking danger this summit poses to offer. 

When Cordelia thought there were no longer other groups to greet, then came a group of strange people approaching the confused supreme. Cordelia was not informed of their audience at the summit and thus, did not have any clue of who they were and why they were present in the gathering. 

“We’re the Cooperative. A group of people connected through wonderful ideals and deals all over the world” A large hooded man wearing a scarlet cloak stepped up to shake hands with the supreme. “We’re here as invited guests of our dear friend Ariel Augustus” The man added. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, I hope you and your organization would have a good relationship towards my coven” Cordelia commented generously and kindly, taking back her hand as the two parties parted. 

Then, at last when the full blood moon was on its highest peak, the summit started. Ariel was the standing host and presenter; he explained the meaning of this occasion and the importance of such meeting. He says it stands and signifies as a pact of treaty to relationships with other covens. He emphasized the ‘peaceful' outcome this summit would produce if they sign and agree to this _treaty of the blood moon_. A fact which other covens, other organizations, other groups upheld to be important. 

In full total agreement, all the parties involved agreed on signing the treaty and thus, the summit had been successful. 

Remarkably Behold and Baldwin did a pretty good job on arranging good catering services for special event. Good high-end food was delivered, shared and devoured after the signing of peace treaties, much to the pleasure of all the guests. After having all of their stomach full, Ariel Augustus stood up again to make speeches about the ending remarks, but he seems to have a different plan in mind. 

“Now as we enter the end of this summit. I want to take this rare opportunity to make a request for the supreme—Miss Cordelia” Ariel boldly announced as he stared directly at the Supreme witch. Who looked stunned and bewildered by the sudden mention of her name. 

Mallory looked at Ariel gravely, her face stoic and unreadable as she thought about this ‘favor’ he wanted to ask for. She felt the weirdness embedded through such words; the lingering questions were stuck in her head— _what does Ariel Augustus wanted?_

“Miss Cordelia” Ariel called out; his words of brave determination made everyone seem to praise him. You got to have the balls to take all your guts, for you to ask a favor to the most powerful witch. And Ariel Augustus is the epitome of that. Everyone's attention was focused on Cordelia, waiting for her reaction. Would she refuse him or not? Cordelia herself soon realizes that because of the treaty, her hands are tied, bound in a promise of peace. 

“Can I humbly ask you a favor?” The grand chancellor asked. 

“What's so humble about that?” Madison mumbled to herself, earning a glare from Behold Chablis, who clearly overheard her. 

“Shh, shut the fuck up bitch” Queenie hissed in a warning towards her fellow witch. They might be sisters but sometimes sisters do fight each other. 

“Go on, make your case” Cordelia spoke up. Her face calm but deadly unreadable. Beside her supreme, Mallory can't help but to gawk at her leader. Clearly, she was having a rough time understanding her Supremes’ choice. Why would Cordelia allow Ariel to have that opportunity? **_Has_** ** _she gone mad_ **? 

Ariel then gulped, nervous yet relieved from hearing the positive response. 

“Let me start off by saying Thank you. Well…I have something big to reveal tonight. I and all the warlocks just wish for all of our guests, especially the witches, _to keep an open mind_.” Ariel paused for a second to let the words sink in and he continued, “We have discovered something, or should I say someone who performed fits of miracles, for the past two years in the careful care of our academy. We all knew about the myth of the ‘Alpha’—a myth only to be known as mere beliefs for the likes of us warlocks. Under those past years, we came to a conclusion that there would come a time when the theory would somehow miraculously come true. And that time has finally come ladies and gentlemen, we have met and adopted this remarkable, talented young man who defies all odds. Fortunately, under our careful guidance and assistance, we and all the warlocks therefore conclude that this particular young man might be the Alpha of the myth. He would be the one man we've been all waiting for. Let me introduce to you our Devan Campbell. Come to the spotlight my dear boy” Ariel called out again, but this time it's for this particular star of the night. Amongst the crowd of well-dressed young men stood out a dazzling angelic-looking young man, with hair of dark rich chocolate, skin as white and flawless as a pearl marble and eyes as haunting as a deadly hawk. 

Mallory felt her soul bursts into flames as she saw him. Her eyes were huge with grave disappointment and bafflement. She cannot believe what she was seeing right now—what a dreadful scene it was, like the blood moon. She felt that familiar cold run up through her spine. Goosebumps enveloped her entire body as she stared at the sight of him. He looked like him—in every different kind of way. Devan Campbell vibrated off the same kind of pure intoxicating evil aura like his predecessor—just like him. 

**_Just like Michael Fucking Langdon._ **

‘ _Hello Anti_ _christ_ _2.0_ ’ Mallory thought. 

“That's absurd. It will simply never happen. There will never be an Alpha because it's just a myth” Cordelia retorted loudly, while she threw a stab of glare towards Ariel and Devan. Although composed, the Supremes’ face was red-flushed. She was obviously enraged by the warlocks suggestion. She knew it would be bitchy of her to react like this but she also knew she needs to defend her position and honor. 

“Are you implying that there will never be a possibility?” Dinah Stevens commented in a questioning manner. She is the current serving voodoo queen, one of the remaining voodoo practitioners descended from the line of the original voodoo queen, Marie Laveau. Mallory knew her of course, she knew Dinah's treacherous nature as she remembered it all well, of how miss Stevens played a part on slaughtering almost all of her sisters in the erased timeline. That time may have been erased but the emotions, the thoughts, the truth lingering on that time kept on living and feeding off on inside of Mallory's head. Never ending—never dying. 

“I’m not just implying it, I’m declaring it to be untrue” Cordelia replied back, her voice stern and serious as she made her point. 

“You're absolutely ridiculous. Why can't you have an open mind and hear us” Henry Moore stood up, and walked towards the supreme. “The warlock who becomes the Alpha will have the power beyond comprehension. His magic will exceed that of the witches, he could pass the test of the seven wonders. Are you that insecure that you fear the mere idea of someone replacing you, and that someone would be unfortunately born as a man?” 

Cordelia stood from where she was sitting. Like her sudden movement, her power blazed through the surroundings as she arose, enraged by the brave confrontation this man made towards her. “How dare you question me! I am the current Supreme! You all have a female supreme, you must damn accept it because it's the fucking reality! In all recorded history, no man has ever approached the level of Supremacy. Men are simply not equal to women when it comes to magical ability. Testosterone is a known inhibitor, it impedes access to the ethereal realm, do you understand all of that or should I educate you?” 

“Just hear them out Cordelia. What if the myth is true? What if there is an Alpha?” Joseph, the leader of the Alchemists interjected. “I find it honestly discriminating for you to declare something like that. Why can't men be equally as talented as women in magical abilities. Like we, alchemists—we are born males and yet magic runs through our veins” 

“Whose side are you clearly on?” Queenie said as she walked towards Cordelia, feeling the need to back her up. 

“We side no one. We only side the truth” Joseph replied gravely. 

“Is this it? Is this the main reason why you summoned my coven—so you and your fellow warlocks can mock me and insult my position as the supreme by invoking that nonsense crap of a myth? Frankly, I judge your judgement by calling all of us for this” Cordelia muttered angrily, as she continued to glare at the warlocks. 

“We did not summon you to shame you. We summon you because you're the only person who can grant the favor, we all wanted” Baldwin answered as he took his place beside Ariel and Devan. 

“What exactly is it that you want from us? What is the favor you longed for to ask me” Cordelia raised one delicate brow as she waited for them to answer. For Ariel to answer. 

Ariel stared at the supreme seriously as he spoke slowly and clearly, “We want you to administer the test of the seven wonders” 

Hearing those words out made Cordelia snap. “Have you gone mad? No! Absolutely not! The test of the seven wonders isn't just some game that everyone can play. Forget it,” 

“Why not?! You're being impossible!” Ariel exclaimed angrily, his expression furious and agitated. 

“Why you ask? Because I'd be condemning this boy to his death. That's why. I lost one of my promising witches,” Cordelia paused to look at Misty day, who smiled sweetly back at the supreme and she continued “I've lost misty day once because of this test. So, I won't throw this boy's life away on some useless endeavor” 

“This is no useless endeavor. This is the only way for us to prove all of you that Devan is the Alpha” Ariel corrected, still furious. He clenches and un-clenches his hand, trying to control his growing temper. 

“Speak no more. The answers no—this summit had been great, thank you for inviting us but I believe it reached its end now” Cordelia responded fiercely and absolutely. “You’re impossible!” The grand chancellor hissed, frantic and agitated as he felt this only opportunity slipping away from his hands. 

“Hang on a second, you didn't even pause to think about it” Baldwin Pennypacker interjected, his voice pleading and desperate yet his expression was soft as caramel. 

“What's left to think about? You heard our supreme, the answers no” Zoe replied standing up to stand beside Cordelia and she continued, “Whatever’s the decision of the supreme, it's the decision of the council. I'm sorry” 

“I'm sorry, but I believe that decision is deemed to be invalid” Devan spoke up for the first time. He can no longer stomach the silence he was instructed on doing a while ago. Everyone looked at him, some with disbelief and some with great wonder and curiosity. 

Mallory looked at him with great hidden animosity. She'll condemn him internally while maintaining an outward appearance of acceptance. 

“You have no authority here dear boy” Cordelia said as she glared at Devan with the cruelest look on her face. But the young man did not seem to be bothered by this, as he kept his calm while the witches stared at him with pure scrutiny. 

“I'm sorry but I believe that the decision of the supreme is completely invalid. Perhaps it would be effective if only the witches were the only ones to be involved. But as you can see—this is a summit of many covens. You as the supreme, signed the treaty. A treaty that signifies equality and respect among other groups thus even if you sit on the highest rank among us, you still need another's decision to make your decision valid” Devan pointed out seriously and coldly. Hearing this made the warlocks and the others apart from the witches nurse the little hope accumulating at this moment. 

Mallory looked on, lost in thought as she was rendered speechless. _‘There's a sight I hoped_ _I'd_ _never see'_ She thought. 

“ ** _You cannot be_ ** **_serious;_ ** **_I am the supreme. You cannot force me into something I do not condone”_ ** Cordelia hissed at Devan who just simply stared right back at her. Thinking of how pathetic it was for her to use her rank and title. 

“We know that you are—what you say you are. We do not ignore your position miss Cordelia Goode. But because of the new established _treaty of the blood moon_. We just ask you for this once chance, that you compromise.” Devan reasoned out, hearing his determination made Ariel Augustus put one of his hands over to his shoulder. A sign of full support. 

“And what if I did not?” Cordelia snickered harshly. Although undeniably furious, she regained her composure and temper. Misty Day, Zoe and Queenie were all standing now beside their supreme, in full total protective and supportive standing ground. 

“Then you brand yourself and your own coven as enemies of these social group” Behold Chablis spoke up, his voice hard and reasonable as he pointed out his case. He was beside John Henry Moore with other warlock male students standing and hovering by their sides. 

“How are we going to oppose this, Cordelia?” Queenie mumbled anxiously at her supreme, who stiffened by the sound of her voice and by the meaning of her words. 

“It's the treaty, we can't refuse them because of it. It's like they are holding out our own pistol against our own heads” Misty day added as she held Cordelia's hand tightly, scared and anxious as she felt the eyes of each guests watch them. 

“What are we going to do Cordelia?” Zoe whispered painfully in agitation, her face wrinkled with stress and anger. 

“You're cornered right now Cordelia, isn't it obvious? Just agree now, regret later” Katherine spoke up, she was the oldest among the Vampires and she's their leader. 

“We as a part of this treaty, give our permission to administer the test of the seven wonders” The leader of the alchemist coven answered. 

“Same goes for us” The vampires, the werewolves, the hunter's organization also gave out there full support. 

“If it is what the boy needed then he may knock himself out” Dinah Stevens chuckled in complete agreement. There's nothing more pleasurable to her than to see the witches and their narcissistic supreme melt to humiliation. 

“So…what do you say miss supreme? Would you compromise and say yes?” Ariel Augustus cracked a tight wild smile, feeling the triumph of this argument. 

In defeat, Cordelia sighed in disbelief. She then slowly turned her head to look at her sisters standing beside her, looking at each of them with a look of uncertainty and anxiety. Zoe, Misty and Queenie were all silent as they looked at Cordelia, feeling unsure of the situation. While Madison grabbed one cigarette from her black purse and started smoking, Coco was also rendered speechless as she stared at Madison in great incredulity and nervousness. 

Mallory just kept her lips tightly shut. The long silence and tension displayed around the newly restored camp had fully built up until Cordelia took upon herself to shatter it down and turn around, looking directly at Mallory as she spoke up, loud and clear. “Mallory, you're one of the few people who haven't said anything yet. I as your supreme, I want to place you the final decision of this event. Whatever is your decision would be this moment's decision” 

The brown haired, golden crowned witch clenched her jaw as her eyes slowly closed. She quietly stood up, menacingly and gracefully as the others watched her as she did so. She let out a sigh as she opened back her eyes, then she slowly lifted the black veil that was covering her entire face. “ ** _Let the tests of the seven wonders begin_ **” Mallory announced as every guest gets a glimpse of her face. 

The warlocks felt the joy from the small hope they were given. While Cordelia and the witches walked towards Mallory, feeling agitated about their sister’s decision. Mallory just gave a look of assurance and confidence. 

For the first time, Devan Campbell gave out a warm yet heart-wrenching smile and seeing this made some of the women blush shyly as they continue to marvel at Devan from the distance—Madison and Misty Day can’t even take their eyes off of him. As if in slow motion, Devan walked towards Mallory with his every move being stared and observed by everyone. The golden crowned witch just stood still, her body stiff and her face unreadable as the young handsome warlock approached her. Every witch that was hovering over Mallory slowly backed away from her as he came like a stalking black panther. 

“I owe you my thanks Mallory” Devan spoke up kindly when he reached her, there was a small inch of space between them. 

She can see him perfectly clear now, he resembled someone she knew from the past—it was from the outpost, other than Michael himself. Only inches apart, she can smell his wonderful fragrance of masculinity. The aroma made her think about Michael. It made her remember the lasting stench of his unforgivable crime committed towards her and the agony it inflicted her. An unforgettable tragedy which cost her to lose everything she held dear. 

Before she can even respond or react, Devan took this opportunity to play the heroic kind-hearted martyr. He suddenly knelt down before her and said “May God bless you with such wonder and kindness” 

At this moment, Mallory realized and concluded the game he was playing. He was not as worse as Michael but he still proved to be a creation of pure evil. He was indeed the second antichrist, the devil’s second son. “Can I kiss your hand as a sign of my gratitude?” Devan asked as he looked up at the witch in front of him. 

Mallory gave out a sigh as she slowly offered her hand and everyone looked at them in bewilderment. **_Everybody was in complete astonishment as they watched the scene of a man kneeling down in front of a woman, such treacherous and forbidden scene of a warlock kissing the hand of a witch._ **

As the lips of the new son of the devil touched the skin of the daughter of god, _the memories of truth came down like a flooding river_. Like a running electric currency, Devan had completely blank out as pure utter rage filled him and it took all ounce of his energy to suppress it, to hide it as Mallory took back her hand. He looked at her, his eyes wide with unreadable emotions. This woman standing right in front of him, this witch who will be the greatest foe he’ll ever face off. Touching her made him realize the hidden truth, such magnificent and mysterious way it was. It was just a kiss on the hand and all he can think about was some haunting memories of a deceased past. Mallory is the one who ended the life of his older brother, the first antichrist—Michael Langdon. He’d found her and she’s right in front of him, glaring at him. 

“Are you okay? You’re shaking” Mallory asked but she made no effort of touching or helping him. Devan gulped as he gathered all his strength to stand up. “I’m fine” He muttered lowly. 

She just nodded towards him. It seems she doesn’t have any clue of what happened through between them. 

“That was sweet and rude” Coco whispered to Mallory as she came running towards her best friend. She turned to face Coco and gently caresses her right cheek “Coco, if anything happens tonight. I want you to keep a good eye on things, and I want you to temporarily keep everyone’s distance from me, including you” Mallory whispered silently at her ear. Coco was shocked and bewildered from hearing those words, but she was able to control her reaction and said “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Please, just promise me okay?” 

“Uhh…that’s a weird favor to ask but sure” Coco nodded in agreement; her shoulders were slouched as she backed away from Mallory. 

Guided by ancient tradition, witches survive only if united under a strong singular authority. Every generation needs its leader The Supreme. No simple test could ever determine the sovereign among us. We rely upon seven. 

**_The test of the seven wonders began—seven acts of magic so advanced each pushes the boundaries of craft into art._ **

**Telekinesis**

**Concilium**

**Transmutation**

**Divination**

**Vitalum** **Vitalis**

**Descensum**

**Pyrokinesis**

Any witches attempting to do the seven wonders can get you killed. Even with all the warnings signs that might scare off anyone, some few successfully passed the test. And those few became the next in line of being a Supreme, including Devan Campbell who remarkably passed all test effortlessly much to the witches’ chagrin. 

“Incredible, He passed all the test!” Everyone whispered to each other. 

“Does that mean we have a new Supreme?” one of the alchemists asked towards the warlocks. 

Some of the witches heard these spoken words and were alerted. Mallory kept her calm as she stood silently by herself at the corner, watching patiently as the scene unveils something she’s been waiting for. 

“Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!” Ariel and the other senior warlocks cheered with happiness and satisfactory as they approached Devan who flashed a crooked and devious smile at them. “I’m so proud of you my boy!” Ariel said as he hugged him. He then turned his head to look and glare at Cordelia who was pale as paper white with humiliation and disbelief. “Does this prove now my point that our boy here is the Alpha?” He muttered. 

Cordelia pursed her lips in sadness while she closes her eyes, thinking deeply “It seems it was my mistake. And it seems that you are right” 

Ariel let out a loud proud chuckle in victory “I guess we’ll need to discuss the place of our Alpha and your position as Supreme. You see…there can only be one leader” 

“Indeed” Cordelia responded as she opened her eyes again “There can only be one leader…what do you propose on doing?” 

“I want you to declare Devan Campbell as your heir and the next Supreme. Once you die, you’ll pass your position to him. That’s what I propose, of course I only propose this because he’s the Alpha and his pass all the test of the seven wonders” Ariel said looking serious as he laid out everything he’s been waiting for. 

“ ** _No…Cordelia No_ ** !” Queenie hissed while Zoe’s eyes were big with anxiety “Cordelia, think about this. You can’t just hand it to a warlock” She said. Madison run up to approach Cordelia, hissing angrily at her “Don’t dare think of passing it to them! It would be ridiculous” Misty day looked at Cordelia, emotion of fear were reflected in her eyes “ ** _You’re not_ ** **_going to_ ** **_do that Delia, are you?_ **” she whispered anxiously, grabbing the hem of the Supremes dress. Coco stared at Mallory feeling frustrated while Mallory looked back at her, signing her to be calm and be patient. The other younger witches were agitated and in disbelief as they looked at their supreme. 

“I’m sorry girls…but you know the rules, the one who passed all the seven wonders would be the next supreme” Cordelia mumbled heartbreakingly and added “But…before that would officially happen. I too have a condition to ask” 

“A condition?” John Henry Moore repeated, he was standing beside Ariel and Devan. “Yes. A condition which would determine this boy's future” Cordelia replied, stepping forward. “What is this condition?” Baldwin asked, interjecting between the conversations. “I’ll name Devan as my heir apparent if he passes my test.” She explained as she looked at them gravely and seriously “What test could that be?” Behold Chablis asked suddenly. 

“I’ll give him the test of resurrection. If he succeeds on resurrecting all the previous Supremes then he shall pass. I’ll name him as my successor” 

“Don’t be absurd! That would be dangerous; _it’s not an easy task_!” Ariel roared out, enraged from the suggestion of such condition. “Not even the most talented witch, warlock, alchemists or even voodoo can perform such dangerous black magic like that! It can get him killed” 

“Are you serious about that? You’re really considering passing the supremacy over the hands of a warlock?” Madison angrily bawled out as she walked toward Cordelia, trying to confront her. “Stop it Madison,” Misty day mumbled heart-wrenchingly as she grabbed Madison’s elbow, trying to restrain her sister as she added “This is also difficult for Delia” The long blonde haired witch swatted Misty’s hand a way as she glared towards the older woman in front of her “Fiona was right. _You are weak_ ” Madison said in criticizing manner. 

“Madison, that’s below the belt” Zoe muttered as she came towards the three witches, trying to ease the growing tension. 

“You asked the impossible Cordelia, maybe you can give our student some time to study such difficult spell” John Henry Moore commented. The supreme shook her head in disagreement. “It must be now. The blood moon rises, it’s the time when all of our powers are in its strongest” Cordelia explained. 

“I’ll do it” Devan spoke up suddenly, interjecting between conversations. Everyone except from Mallory looked at him with wonder and astonishments. “But you might die Devan. It is not a simple Vitalum Vitalis spell. It requires not just great magical talent, but great focus and study to perform such difficult task of resurrecting the dead who, by all means are dead a long time ago!” The grand chancellor mumbled to his favorite student in great obvious frustration. One single mistake then all can get thrown in hell—in one blink of an eye. 

“Trust me teacher” Devan replied in the kindest and sweetest voice. 

“Is that your final decision boy?” Cordelia asked out loud. Devan nodded at her shamelessly and fearlessly as he walked in front of the watching crowd. “You know the implications that you might die if you attempted this, right?” She asked again 

“Tell me you're not serious about that Cordelia. You're not going to hand it to the warlocks, that would be ridiculous” Madison shrieked angrily. “Will you stop Madison, it isn't easy for Delia” Misty day whimpered, grabbing Madison's elbow to stop her from confronting their Supreme. The pastel blonde-haired witch swatted Misty's hand away. She glared further at Cordelia, stating as she did so “Fiona was right. You are weak” 

“Madison, that's below the belt” Zoe rebuked, feeling agitated as she looked back and forth between the scenes of the warlocks and the witches. 

“Devan won't be able to do that, it's something even the most talented witch or even a supreme cannot just easily perform” Ariel yelled angrily, his voice breaking. 

“I'll do it” Devan spoke suddenly and confidently. Everyone except from Mallory, looked at him with surprise and astonishment. “But you might die Devan. It's dangerous, it's not a simple Vitalum Vitalis magic. It requires great talent to perform a resurrection spell” The grand chancellor muttered in frustration; he was worried that this might ruin every plan he has made. One single mistake can take one huge of a dream right smack in to the middle of hell. 

“Trust me teacher” Devan answered back, in the most endearing and gentle manner and this somehow assured Ariel Augustus. 

“You surely know the implications of your decision— **_the possibility that you may die if you attempted to do this_ **” Cordelia chastised as she stared at him gravely. Amazingly, cold as it was. She felt no care for this boy's safety, and if this test brought his death. Then she herself knew, she is not to blame—it's his own mistake. 

“No worries, I am friend of death” Devan replied, smiling confidently at the supreme despite her scornful expression reflected towards him. And then, he carefully placed himself in front of her, in front of everyone so every single person can see as his eyes rolled back inside his head and his body began to shake. Slowly, he raises both of his hands, and as he did so, black mist of smoke started forming all over the ground. 

Mallory looked on silently, feeling every bit of negative emotions run up through her body. She can feel the vibration of his powers and aura in her nerves. Devan now has the identical aura radiating from Michael—the same dark and diabolical aura an antichrist possess. ‘ _This is not good_ ' She thought. 

The dark smoke started to form a solid body of mass. It took the shapes of six bodies of women, all laid down unconscious against the hard ground. All the ones present at the scene, even the eavesdropping ghosts were all amazed and awestricken. At the most remote cottage found in the deepest forest, the imprisoned Richard Ramirez, chuckled in victory as he felt the presence of his one true lord. “ _Finally, you're here!_ ” He shouted in full agonizing praise “ _All hail_ _satanas_!” 

“I-impossible…impossible. He really did it” Cordelia stuttered uncontrollably, losing balance before collapsing entirely. Fainting at the hands of her sisters. 

“Delia!” Misty frantically called out, tension rising as she struggled to catch her best friends limp body. Madison and Zoe were also there, hovering over their unconscious supreme body. “I don't like this” Madison said in a broken whisper, gazing anxiously at the unconscious bodies of Supremes, including of Cordelia. “What are we gonna do?” Queenie cried out as she ran towards her sisters, who are similarly agitated and unsettled as her. The younger witches who also came with them, stared in fear, all standing-all frozen in place as they watched the end of their Supremes reign. 

“Ha! It seems the witches are screwed” Dinah Stevens muttered quietly as she scowled at her rivals. 

Six body of old witches were now visible and present for everyone to see, and six pairs of eyes started to open. 

“ ** _You did it_ ** … **_you did it my boy!_ ** ” Ariel screamed in complete happiness, Hugging Devan instantly. The young man grinned complacently, pleased and satisfied by his own success. Now, no one would question his relevance. “You performed a miracle! Unbelievable” Baldwin Pennypacker added in amusement, wiping off the tears in the corner of his eyes. “Such a wonderful event. Now look at these witches bitter faces!” Behold Chablis commented in a praise as he, Baldwin and Ariel hovered over their wonder boy. Devan smiled in return and said “It was a piece of cake”. Not all warlocks were pleased with this outcome however, John Henry Moore felt the satisfaction of Devan's triumph against the witches. He weirdly felt unhappy about it. What the boy performed directly correlates with the forbidden black magic. Not everyone has the capability of performing such difficult and deadly magic. And this young man disturbingly yet effortlessly did it in one blink of an eye. Something tells him that under his angelic and fancy façade is someone sinister and diabolical— ** _someone deadly._ **

Devan notices John's grim dissatisfied face and thus, his kind sweet smile turned to bitterness. 

These six former Supreme started to move and act, clumsily and confusingly standing up. They looked at their selves, at their hands, at the crowd and at their surrounding until they finally realized what just happened. “Impossible! I'm alive” **_Fiona Goode_ ** exclaimed in total astonishment. 

“Ekaterina, is that you?” **_Prudence Mather_ ** cried as she recognizes her former heir, the one that led the witches to survive through the Salem witch trials. “Sister Prudence!” **_Ekaterina_ ** called out in a daze, running towards her mentor. Both former Supremes shared a warm tight hug. 

“I don't understand, why are we alive?” **_Marriane Wharton_ ** muttered in confusion as she observed the picture in front of her. Eyeing the weird and modernize clothes everyone was wearing. She raised one thin naked eyebrow as she asked, “What year is it?” she turned to look at Coco , who felt alarmed as she realizes that one of the former Supremes came to ask her. “It's year 2026 ma'am” Coco nervously informed. “It’s 2026 already?! Oh my” **_Mimi De_ ** **_longpre_ ** **** exclaimed in full bafflement. She clumsily loses her balance but before she can fall, her successor **_Anna Leigh Leighton_ **, catches her. “Long time no see” Anna greeted Mimi, who smiled widely at her protégé. “Oh, Anna you're alive as well” Mimi added. 

Looking and waiting observantly, Fiona stumbles upon the sight of her only child. Her Cordelia, lying unconscious and cold against the hard dirty ground. “Cordelia, is that you?” Fiona spoke out loud but there were no response. She slowly walked towards the limp body of her daughter, cradled by the hands of her former known students. Madison, Queenie, Misty and Zoe felt tense as their former Supreme approached them. 

“Well, well look who's back from hell” Queenie retorted as she glared at Fiona, who blandly ignored her. 

“Stay away from us!” Madison bawled angrily while Fiona continued to walk towards them, they were now only inches apart. 

“Let me hold my daughter” Fiona demanded, kneeling down before them, beside Cordelia's unconscious body. “No bitch, stay the fuck away from Cordelia!” Queenie hissed angrily, she stood up immediately and was about to block Fiona from them, when she was suddenly reprimanded by Zoe, who grabbed her hand. “It’s okay…I sense no malice from her, Queenie” The black woman squealed in frustration. “But-“She was about to protest when Zoe had cut her off midsentence. “Trust me, trust your sister” Zoe muttered in a reassuring manner. Queenie unwillingly zipped her mouth shut, keeping the protest to herself as she watched Misty reluctantly and nervously handed Cordelia's body to Fiona's waiting arms. 

When the daughter was back from her mother, everything seems to fell into the right place. But from the witches, from Madison, Queenie, Misty and Zoe. It was weird seeing Fiona having compassion this way. 

“Bitch did they torture you in hell to the point of kindness?” Queenie mocked out venomously, making Fiona reply “Do shut up”. Suddenly, Madison made a loud bitter chuckle “I see, you're still a fucking bitch” 

Slowly but surely, Cordelia's consciousness returned to her, and at that moment when it happened, as she opened her eyes, the first sight she ever laid upon was the face of Fiona Goode—the face of her mother. She gasped in realization, bolting up in a sitting position as she squealed in petrification. 

“ _Hello dear Delia_ ” Fiona said smugly. “ _I bet you thought you've seen the last of me_ ” 

“ ** _Hey! That's my fucking line_ **” Madison exclaimed. Watching his success, Devan suddenly cleared his throat. Capturing everyone’s attention, with their focus finally back at him. He then took this opportunity to manage the extraordinary situation. “I’m Devan Campbell, a warlock. I'm the one who resurrected you from the dead—if you have finally realized” 

“Why on earth would you do that, boy? What you did disturbs the natural flow of life and death” Prudence Mather said in confusion, a tone of displeasure was present through her words. Prudence realizes the silent crowds of people staring at them, making a note mentally as she sees the blood moon, shining through out the sky. “It's the night of the blood moon. That cannot be!” The oldest Supreme mumbled to herself. 

“I see you have questions. Well, to tell you the truth. I revived you as a sign of Cordelia Goode’s condition. A condition that was part of the test of the seven wonders.” Devan explained in a cool-headed manner. 

“A test of seven wonders?” Anna Leigh repeated, baffled by the information. “The test of the seven wonders is only administered if the current Supreme starts to fade away and she needs to determine her successor” Anna pointed out as she and the other Supremes gathered in a corner. Mallory stood still, frozen in place, standing far from the touch of her sisters. This action maybe weirds, but it was just to make sure no one gets harmed if anyone should want to hurt her, and she feels someone wants to hurt her, harm her―very badly. 

“We all knew what the test of seven wonders symbolizes and means. Especially me, who passed of it” Devan muttered, his hand was placed on his back―this act made him reflect Michael Langdon, Mallory concluded. Devan explained everything with confidence. Walking with grace in front of dozen, bitter faces of the witches. He gawked at Cordelia as he walked, she who was still sitting up against the cold ground, being hovered by Fiona and the other witches. “Am I right Miss Cordelia?” He asked in a dotting and mocking manner. 

Every pair of eyes stared at the Supreme witch. Waiting for her to answer the ultimate question. Cordelia sweated uncontrollably. She finally realizes that she was being cornered in the moment. Grasping the realization of having no options left. 

Cordelia sighed in defeat and said, “Yes Indeed” 

Fiona grabbed Cordelia’s shoulder in blinding rage and anger as she screamed “Tell me you’re joking! That can’t be possible. He’s a damn fucking warlock, he can’t possibly pass the test-“ Fiona was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by Ariel Augustus’ shameless, proud words. “Infact he really did pass the test. Look at the miracle of what he’ve done! He brought all of you to life!” 

“If the words you say is true, then that beautiful boy is…” Mimi De longpre garbled out, her eyes were big as realization finally dawned at her. “Yes” Baldwin Pennypacker replied with a conceited tone. 

“ ** _He’s my heir. My successor―the future Supreme_** ” Cordelia informed hesitantly. 

Devan Campbell grinned in blinding triumph. But unbeknownst to him, this victory was short lived when… 

“ ** _But that’s what I thought about at first_ **” Cordelia began and added suddenly out of nowhere. Standing up in her own two feet as she spoke in full authority. “But as I quite remember the test of the seven wonders are open to those who are willing to take risk of dying. It’s open to those people who can feel they can achieve it” 

“Where are you going with this?” Ariel complained in a annoyed tone. 

“Oh, I’m just concluding that everyone is allowed in participating in the test. Me, myself didn’t participate at first because of the hindrance of my mother. But when I participated, look at where it got me. I’ve become the Supreme. If Devan is allowed on participating on this test even if he’s a warlock. I’m sure a protégé of mine, a witch wouldn’t hurt can it?” Cordelia smiled warmly as she tried regaining her composure. Her words made the witches rekindle the last confidence and honor they possess. “That’s absurd! You already named Devan your successor, and you want to look for another one?!” Ariel chided loudly; veins were popping out of his temples. 

“Devan may have passed the test and he may perform something extraordinary but, that doesn’t determine his path on Supremacy. You see, I also have my girls. My bright, talented sisters who can un-doubtfully rival him. So why not give it a try? You have Devan to bet, I have mine” 

“What are you implying Cordelia? Wasn’t it all enough? You’ve seen the boy perform wonders for christ sake!” Ariel reasoned out. They were back to square one. 

“My decision as a supreme is not entirely absolute. Consider this as a favor I want to ask of you. You surely know that I fulfilled my part on the bargain of the favor you asked of me. I do hope you'll do me a favor in return?” 

Realizing that his own venom has been used against him, Ariel nervously and bitterly trembled. Devan looked puzzled and bewildered. His jaw clenched and his fist trembled “You made a promise to me miss Cordelia. I did what you've asked for” He muttered in an accusing and frustrated manner. 

“What do you suggest?” Ariel Augustus finally gathered all of his strength to ask. 

“Let one of my witches undergo and participate over the test of the seven wonders. If she passes, then there's no doubt, I’ll name her as my heir. But if ever she fails, then you can kiss you and Devan's victory. I'll name your boy as my heir and the council would validate it. Is this favor alright with you?” 

“What do we do Ariel?” Behold asked anxiously. “We can't afford to lose! We can't afford to be humiliated in front of everyone!” 

Ariel Augustus was unable to decide, He stood frozen beside Devan. Blinking at dozing off as everyone waited for his response. Sweat started to run down from his forehead. ‘What am I gonna do' He thought silently. 

_‘_ **_We must kill the girl’_ ** Devan suddenly communicated telepathically towards the grand chancellor, who looked puzzled by the sudden hidden message he received. 

‘ _What, why?_ ’’ Ariel replied telepathically. 

‘ _It's the only way we can ensure our success. Trust me, we must kill whoever Cordelia plans on calling'_ Devan reasoned out without a blink. 

Ariel Augustus gulped and nodded, ‘ _And how do we do that?’_

‘ ** _We burn the fucking witch_ ** _’ Devan_ ordered cold-heartedly. He looked at Ariel gravely, who understood what he meant, **‘** ** _Y_** ** _ou don’t have to worry,_ ** **just** **_leave that to me_ ** _’_ Devan added indifferently. 

“So what do you think?” Cordelia asked again, intervening. 

Ariel sighed anxiously, “Very well. Whose sister are you willing to bet?” He asked, glaring at Cordelia who just smirked at him. 

“Mallory” Cordelia Goode called out, reaching and offering her hand towards her protégé, “Come here my dear” She commanded. 

Everyone gazed at Mallory as she walked towards to Cordelia and took her hand. ‘that’s the witch with the odd presence’ John Henry Moore concluded in silence. 

Devan's eyes narrowed, irritated as he thought. ‘ _This girl must die right now’_

“Mallory, are you willing to perform the test of the seven wonders in behalf of my sake and of your coven?” Cordelia asked instantly, still holding Mallory's hand against hers. 

The floral crowned witch, pursed her lips and nodded. “I will do it, my Supreme” Mallory replied. Cordelia smiled warmly at her before kissing her in the forehead as a sign of good luck. This made Mallory recall the past memory of Cordelia kissing her forehead before she and the witches erases her and Coco's memories. Mallory wanted to tear up suddenly, but she took all of her strength to compose herself. 

Mallory therefore stepped away from Cordelia. She stood in front of everyone who were eager to watch and discover her power. Even Dinah Stevens and the warlocks focused their attention at her. Especially Devan and Ariel. 

The test of the seven wonders began, and when it did, Mallory easily passed all of them. Much to the warlock's disbelief and prayers, hoping that she might fail. 

‘Thank god I did it’ Mallory thought to herself. 

“You did it! You did it mal! You're fucking amazing!” Coco exclaimed in happiness. Every witch, including that of the Supremes, watched with pride. There seems to be a hope after all. 

‘Who is this girl? There's something peculiar about her’ Prudence Mather thought carefully, she senses something unusual radiating from Mallory. As she observed the young protégé, she witnesses a white aura, radiating from her body, a golden aura radiating out from her head and a very odd, scarlet aura radiating from her abdomen. As she looked closely at Mallory's facial features, she gasped in realization. The girl resembles someone she knew back then. 

‘That can't be. She can't be the descendant of _The Beldam!_ ’ Prudence reckoned, puzzled by the sudden realization and memory. ‘Impossible!’ 

“I knew you could do it!” Cordelia moaned in bliss. Running up to hug her student, who smiled back at her. “You taught me well” Mallory commented. 

Amidst the joy and happiness of the witches, Devan soon decided to suck what's left of their joyful smiles. “The test is not done yet” He noted instantly and coldly. 

“What do you mean?” Anna Leigh Leighton asked. 

“Cordelia added another test for me” Devan answered. “Wouldn’t it be fair if Mallory performed another test?” The witches looked at each other deliberately. It seems this is a condition they are not able to deny, and a condition they weren’t even expecting. 

**_“_** ** _ **I** ’ll do it” _ ** Mallory said, feeling determined. 

“Very well” Ariel added. Smiling warmly while staring at Mallory and Cordelia. “But I'll be the one who would be determining the last test” 

“That sounds...fair enough” Cordelia replied, sounding uncertain. She gazed at Mallory, feeling concerned about her. Should she be worried about her sister’s safety? What if her decision on standing up against the warlocks made Mallory lose her life like Misty, would she be condemning her to her death? Would she be willing to risk that? Mallory felt Cordelia’s agitation as she looked at her Supreme. “I’ll be okay, I promise” Mallory assured. She gently touched Delia’s hand. 

“We’ll be here for you” Cordelia mumbled heartbreakingly. Now letting go of Mallory’s hand as she faced Ariel Augustus. Determined and fearless of facing her last test. 

“The test of Resurgence” Ariel began as he glared at Mallory while everyone gasped in surprise. The question then was hanged with each person and ghosts in the camp. Could she do what Devan did? And more importantly, would she be able to surpass Devan? 

“There’s a haunted cabin in this Camp. It is located in the deepest part of the forests. If you are able to find and resurrect six ghosts on that haunted cabin. Then we would stand down, and you would win. You’ll be the next Supreme. And if you’re unsuccessful...then you and the witches would surrender the title of Supremacy to us, to Devan. _Do we have a deal young witch_?” Ariel grinned menacingly. 

“ ** _It’s a deal_ **” Mallory answered, feeling committed and determined. 

Devan silently watched her from the corner, he then suddenly closed his eyes and telepathically searched the most malevolent soul in the camp. There was someone who he feels devoted to his father, a ghost—No, a person whom his father bestowed immortality to, was trapped in this camp. Someone malicious, spiteful and evil who worshipped satan. Devan had found that person and grinned. 

While waiting for his wounds to heal again, Richard Ramirez heard a deep voice coming from his head. A voice he was oddly familiar with, **_“_** ** _Kill the fucking witch who wonders in your prison_ **” The voice commanded. 

Richard grinned, “ ** _Yes master_ **” 

* * *

_**End of the Second Nightmare**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading this chapter! I would continue to make it better in the next one.  
> The witches (Supremes) in the story are the true supremes recorded in AHS. I just searched it, except from the name 'ekaterina'. I just used that name to fill the mysterious unknown supreme after Prudence Mather. I laid upon mysterious hints about Mallory's true lineage at the end of the chapter. HAHA see you in the next chapter.


	3. Her Revelation, Her Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory encounters Montana Duke and fights off Richard Ramirez. Would she be successful on fulfilling the last test? Despite all that, some pieces of an old memory, which involves Michael Langdon tries coming back for her. Cordelia and Prudence Mather discovers something about Mallory which would impact their coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for taking so long though <3 I'll continue to post as early as I can hope to be

_**The Salem Lullaby** _

_We clad in our black dresses, waiting as the moon rises_   
_Cold is the night and so is our tears_   
_For on midnight, we head into shadow_   
_There is no room for our fear._

_His eyes are cruel_   
_His evil is endless_   
_Black is his soul and never will he rest_   
_Till all the world lies covered in darkness_   
_And none who'd fight him are left_

_*Magicae, libera nos_   
_Please hear and answer o my prayers, The day of destiny comes_   
_I'll follow the path only fate knows_

_*Magicae, libera nos_   
_Forwards to glory my sisters_   
_Today our hearts beat as one_   
_When hope is the faintest of whispers_

_Our songs of fire, our footfalls of thunder_   
_On we will go, this army of light_   
_Though peril's storm may tear us asunder_   
_For our dear home we will fight_

  
_Mallory, the Gold. Cordelia, the Silver_   
_Cloaked from our sight, yet saviors to all_   
_When all seemed lost and blood ran in rivers_   
_Down, the Antichrist did fall_

_O'hark young ones the Apocalypse yet rages_   
_Hide your fears, there's no time for words_   
_Go make your mark in history's pages, Let songs of your bravery be heard_

  
_*Magicae, libera nos_   
_Please hear and answer o my prayers_   
_The day of destiny comes_   
_I'll follow the path only fate knows_

_*Magicae, libera nos_   
_Forwards to glory my sisters_   
_Today our hearts beat as one_   
_When hope is the faintest of whispers_

* * *

_**Quote** _

_"But she knows she has a curse on her, a curse she cannot win. For if someone gets too close to her, the blade sinks further in"_

* * *

**III. Third Nightmare—Her Revelation, Her Memories**

Mallory finally sees the old cabin, sitting completely deep within the dark foggy woods. It looked old, discarded with old age and abandoned. As if it wasn’t scary enough, she witnesses a dark, menacing aura descending and enveloping the area. With a nervous sigh, she continues to walk towards for the cabin’s front door. Spider webs and broken glass windows were at every corner, dust and mold were all over the place and Mallory can’t help but to get goosebumps all over her body as she lets herself in.

‘Okay, I just need to do what has to be done and I’ll be out of here―the sooner the better’ She thought as she closed the wooden door behind her.

Unexpectedly, Mallory hears a faint, chilling chuckle come out from nowhere. Surprising and unnerving her at that very moment. There were no lights, no animals to be seen and no individual to be present at that time with her. Which made it even more eerie and creepy.

Scary and upsetting as it was, it pales in comparison when facing the fucking-dreadful, son of the devil-antichrist. He who performed great things, **great but terrible things.** Michael Langdon whom defines the epitome of perfection and distraction. **Imagine the great horror of being raped and ravaged by that loathsome evil being―Mallory can testify to that horror, a terrifying nightmare of pure ungodliness, which she was able to wake upon from.**

“Hello, is there anyone here?” Mallory called out loud as she walked carefully around the cabin, with little squeak sounds echoing from her footsteps, against the wooden floor. Hesitantly, she decides to roam the area with a shaking hand as she held the flashlight in front of her.

And at that bit of an act, the flashlight she was holding on to started to turn on and off, on and off. ‘Oh what the fuck! At a time like this?’ She thought frustratingly. Mallory started to smack the torch back to its original working state. And when the flashlight started to focus normally again, the first thing its light touched upon was a strange woman, appearing and running towards Mallory―startling the living shit out of her.

“ _Get out of her_ e _!_ ” A small blonde-haired woman urgently commanded. Mallory attempts to suppress the need to scream as this strange woman watched her. Noticing her discomfort, the strange woman said apologetically, “Did I scare ya? Sorry ‘bout that”

“Who are you?” Mallory questioned frantically.

“My name is Montana, I’m one of the ghosts here in this camp and I don’t want to scare you but you must leave now. Escape this place and never return!” Montana exclaimed in an agitated manner. She grabs Mallory by the shoulder and quickly tries to push her away.

“No, I can’t leave. I still have an unfinished business to do here” Mallory insisted. “I need to find at least six ghost to resurrect and it all would be done” She added in a hint of desperation.

“There’s no time for that, you need to get out of here. Because…because I think _, I won’t be able to protect you from him_ ” Montana said anxiously.

“Protect me from who?” Mallory asked cautiously. She was about to shove Montana out from her way when suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the strange blonde-haired ghost gasped in pain. Mallory watches, dumbfounded as a hand suddenly pierced through Montana’s chest―gripping her heart. Mallory’s jaw fell open as she let out a blood curling scream. In front of her was a tall man, with striking black hair, smirking malevolently as he screamed, **“From me!”**

The man instantly pulled his hand back, ripping Montana’s heart out, making her drop dead against the cold ground. From the main part of the camp, everyone hears Mallory’s loud scream, startling them, much to Ariel and Devan’s pleasure. **It seems their dirty plan is working finally**. Mallory felt the adrenaline pumping within her, as she instantly tried running towards the door, only for her hair to be roughly grabbed by the vicious man. He grabbed and pulled her harshly towards him, making her wince in agony. His other hand grabbed her by the throat, trying to choke her as forcefully as he can. Panic-stricken, Mallory starts to claw him in a fit of struggle but to no avail. He was too physically strong for her.

_“Die witch, die! die! die!” The man screamed like a mad man. Now, he was choking her with both of his bare hands._

Mallory grunted frustratingly, still trying to claw her way out of his grip. “ **Get…your…fucking…hands…OFF OF ME!”** She hissed aggravatingly, finally unable to withstand the agonizing force of the choke. Emotions stemmed from this, awoke the hidden power within her, serge of pure power run from her head to her body, and when it happened, Mallory did not have much time to control it, as she instantly blasted the man with the use of her telekinesis. The man flew through the air, being thrown hard against a wall. The cabin started to shake aggressively, like it was hit by a massive earthquake. And as soon as the man opened his eyes, Mallory telekinetically threw three, sharp woods straight to the man’s face. Stabbing his forehead, his left eye and his mouth. Bounding the man for the moment.

Montana suddenly appeared beside Mallory, who was not startled upon seeing her newly found friend. It seems the ghost lady was fully healed now as the hole between her breasts was visibly gone, looking as if she had never gotten her heart ripped apart.

Montana protectively stepped in front of Mallory and nervously muttered, “You should leave now, and I’ll distract him for you as you make your escape!” Despite this kind and courageous gesture; Mallory shooked her head in complete disagreement. “ _I want to stay, I can help you_ ” She commented stubbornly, a choice which seems to horrify Montana. “Are you fucking crazy? You’ll get killed!”

“ **I’m Mallory, I’m a witch and I promise you, I’m not that crazy!”** Mallory mumbled and pointed out enthusiastically. “Who the fuck is he by the way?” She added in question, while both witch and ghost stared at the regenerating man, lying wounded on the ground.

“That’s Richard Ramirez. He’s neither a ghost nor a human. He became an immortal when he sold his soul to satan. Because of his violent tendencies and his destructive nature, me and the other ghosts whom resides here at this camp, tried to imprison him at this very cabin, so he can no longer terrorize the living” Montana informed.

“If he’s undying, how do you manage on trapping him here?”

The blonde-haired ghost sighed in exasperation “We take turns on torturing him. It was my boyfriend’s turn on guarding Richard, but I haven’t seen him since I followed you here. He’s supposed to be here but he’s nowhere to be found”

“You…followed me?” Mallory repeated questioningly.

Montana nodded, “I was eavesdropping by earlier. I’ve seen and I’ve heard everything which happened back there. _This part of the camp is highly forbidden_ ; _no one is supposed to go near here_ thus, I followed you to stop you, but I was too late. Mallory, listen to me. I want to warn you, there is something wicked and sinister vibrating off that young man you’re competing against, whoever he is _―He’s looking at you like a cow he’s about to slaughter and chop”_

Mallory gulped nervously, “Let’s hope I don’t end up like that”

Suddenly a lashing and scourging loud sound came out from the cabin. The sharp wood flew through the air and directly stabbed Montana by the head, making her scream before collapsing again. This alarmed Mallory, who tried reaching out to Montana, only for the ghost to be thrown away by Richard Ramirez who appeared to be fully healed now. “You fucking bitch!” He growled angrily.

“Hey!” Mallory exclaimed in frustration. This made her caught the attention of Richard once again, her brave-fearless expression made him smirk. It got more intense as they both faced each other now.

“You’re one feisty ‘lil bitch. Too bad, you’re going to die little witch” Richard cooed as he glared at Mallory with an antagonistic look on his face.

The fearless witch raised one eyebrow, being totally unruffled by Richard’s threatening gaze. She smirked at the madman, clearly unfazed “Go on, I dare you”

Feeling provoked, Richard unrelentingly and unwaveringly came running towards Mallory. Ready to pounce an attack towards her. She let him reach her and when he did, Mallory grabbed his face and this simple act made him scream a blood-curling scream. Smoke started to appear from both sides of his face; it’s as if he was melting _―_ as if he was burning and at the same time, being purified. His face did start to contort and dissolve. _Unfortunately for him, he did not regenerate._

“UGH! LET ME THE FUCK GO! BITCH! LET ME THE FUCK GO!” Richard screamed as he protested. He tried shoving Mallory away from him, making her detach her palm from his melting face.

He continued to wretch himself away from the witch’s grasp. He can feel every bit of pain as his skin burned and peeled off, screaming as he held what’s left of his heavily mangled face. “You damn woman! Satan would have your pathetic head for this! He’ll rip what’s left of your goddamn fucking pussy and soul. You fucking bitch of a witch! Satan would burn your soul for this, _I’ll pray for it―I swear to his name”_

Mallory smirked; it seems she was able to get under his skin. “If you want me to burn so badly, I’ll let you do it. Oh…I got a better idea! _Let’s burn together._ I bet satan would love it. I’ll let you taste the flames of hell flames so, you can finally kiss the devil’s ass _―oh sorry, I forgot. You’re already his ass!”_ She ran towards Richard and embraced him.

“If you saw the devil, then do tell him this. Tell him I send my regards, tell him I’ve let you burn with me… **tell him that I enjoyed killing his son”** Mallory whispered mockingly at Richard’s ear. Then large burst of blazing hot fire erupted through her body. Detonating and burning both Richard Ramirez and the cabin. The sound of the huge explosion was alarmingly loud. Everyone saw it at the main camp. The fulmination alarmed and agitated Cordelia and the witches. It shocked the other guests; it aggravated the warlocks and the Cooperative. _It made Devan Campbell happy._

‘ _Mallory’s in there!_ ’ Cordelia thought as she panicked. Overthinking all the hideous possibilities that might have happened to her student. She felt the uncomfortable vibe that was vibrating off of her mother, who was standing right next to her. “Delia, that’s not a good sign. The deal was to resurrect dead ghosts _―_ not burn down a cabin” Fiona shrugged unpleasantly and added, “Whatever might had happened there dear Delia, you’re not going to love it”

Cordelia ignored these alarming words from Fiona as she began to run as quickly as she can towards where the explosion is located. “Cordelia, where are you going?” Madison asked in great agitation. “I’m going to check on Mallory” Cordelia answered. Tears and fears started to build within her. She ain’t have no good feelings about this. “Wait for us!” Coco shouted, “We’re coming too!” Zoe added as she and the other witches, including the former Supremes, exclaimed in distress and uneasiness.

“It seems the little witch got herself fried but…what the hell, let’s follow them” Dinah Stevens commented in pure emotion of mixed disdain and concern. Her fellow voodoo priestesses nodded I agreement. Then everyone at the camp began to run, every guest, every vampire, every werewolf, every hunter, every member of an organization, every alchemists, every voodoo priestesses, every warlock and even every member of the Cooperative―They all sprinted towards the location of the huge explosion. All of which were greatly baffled and alarmed by the sudden catastrophe. The same question hanged and remained inside in all of their heads _― **What the fuck happened?**_

****

****

****

Devan run amongst his fellow students, pretending to give a care in the world as he gave out the most mischievous grin. **_He’d hope for the most negative answer for that question._** Unbeknownst to him, John Henry Moore happened to see this wicked grin of his, making the elder warlock suspicious.

The cabin was burning, scalding and scorching uncontrollably. Like a massive hotspot of the brightest light, shining throughout the darkest part of the huge forest. Montana Duke woke up outside the burning cabin, still in a daze as the situation slowly dawned on her. _“Montana!”_ She heard Trevor calling out her name. She followed where his voice were coming from and saw Trevor with Xavier, Chet, Ray and Benjamin Richter, coming and walking towards her and the cabin. Other fellow ghosts like Margaret Booth, Lavinia and Bobby Richter followed along with the same shocked expression.

“Montana, what did you do?!” Benjamin asked out of horror as he watched the cabin continuously burned. “Where’s Ramirez? Aren’t you Trevor, the one supposed to be on guard duty?” He glared at Trevor, who was helping Montana stand up.

Trevor sighed nervously. “I was guarding him. Until that motherfucker took the opportunity to stab me in the head and chop me up into cubes. When I regained my senses, I’ve found out that he stuffed me up inside a box closet” Trevor explained, he then turned his gaze towards Montana “What happened to you?” He asked.

“Richard Ramirez attacked us. The witch…Mallory…she saved me” Montana stated.

A loud, blood-curling and heartbreaking cry broke out through the forest. People poured out from the dark, to gather and hover at the blazing scenery. Awestruck of pure utter mystification and petrification was expressed by everyone present. Coco and Cordelia wept at the horrible sight. “NO!” Coco wailed hysterically, she run towards the cabin, feeling the huge urge of wanting to rescue her best friend. She was only stopped when Behold Chablis and Baldwin Pennypacker got a hold of her, holding and restraining her to go any further, preventing her from the mistake of burning herself.

“LET ME GO! Mallory’s in there! She’s in there! _My best friend, she’s in there and she needs me!”_ Coco cried out again and again, her voice breaking into a plea at the very last words. **_“I need to save her or she’ll die!”_** She wept in agonizing desperation and fear as she struggled against their hold.

“Coco, coco…calm down, calm down…shh…shh” Cordelia cooed while she reached out to calm her sister, cradling her as both of them sobbed in silent despair. “Cordelia…our Mallory, she needs us” Coco mumbled, shaking as she hugged her Supreme for comfort. Cordelia was unable to respond, she didn’t knew a way to save her sister from the burning flames, it was already far too late. The two women continued to cry while Behold and Baldwin just stared on, being dumbfounded by the extreme negative turn of the situation.

The witches wept in silence, feeling heartbroken and grief-stricken by thought of their lost. Everyone watched, completely flabbergasted by the state of which the old cabin was left on, burning into nothing but what’s left of the shredded past. Unable to withstand the pressure, the door collapsed. Showing the huge blazing fire inside. Amidst the chaos, a figure started to move, walking very slowly towards the opened entrance. As the figure does walk, red flames started to turn blue, and blue started to turn violet. **_Violet flames―the hottest amongst the flames._** The figure, a female figure as it turns out, walked through the beautiful, destructive flames.

Both Cordelia and Coco’s jaw dropped. _Speechless._

It was Mallory, naked and unburnt.

Mallory stood naked in front of everyone to see and witness. It was impossible in every way yet, here she was. Completely unharmed, unburned and fully alive. The environment around the cabin which was touched by the flames smoke, started to wither away. The trees, the grass and even the flowers, they all started to die. Only to be reborn and bloom again, appearing on its most beautiful, dazzling state. The clouds that hid the blood moon started to move aside, giving a way for the scarlet moon to shine in its most magnificent glory. Violent and catastrophic as it appears, the flames danced around Mallory, it’s as if the blaze were hugging her naked body, embracing her in a gentle, passionate caress. It appeared to love Mallory ** _―the destruction that gave birth to life, that beautiful destructive inferno, it fucking loved her._**

Struck by the beauty of such image, people started to fell down on their knees, weeping in complete awestruck.

**_“The unburnt witch!”_** Prudence Mather cried in declaration, bowing her head. She was right all along, it was Mallory, it was she ** _―the first witch to survive the destruction of fire. It was she, whom Destruction fell in loved with!_**

It might seem to be a happy ending for everyone, especially for the witches. But not to Devan Campbell, this happy ending made him wipe off his blissful smile. Aside from Devan, there are others too whom appeared to be disappointed by the sudden twist of event.

Anton LeVay grunted as he watched the woman embraced by the flames, staring at the scar marked in between her chest **_“Theotokos, I’ve finally found you”_**

* * *

Mallory walked absentmindedly, feeling as if she was in a dream. In the moment, she was completely surprised in seeing everyone standing around all over the cabin. They were all looking at her with the same shared expression of awkward speechlessness. Mallory’s eyebrow narrowed, they all seem to look like they’ve seen the devil and the mere thought of it did not sit well with Mallory.

Before she can even react, Coco run towards her—full blown crying as she hugged Mallory very dearly. “Good heavens, you’ve surprised. You’re fucking alive!”

Mallory hugged her best friend, confused by Coco’s sudden eccentric reaction. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You don’t know what happened?” Cordelia intervened as she approached both of her sisters. She urgently removed the long black leather cardigan she wore and offered it to Mallory, stating “You’re naked sweetheart; you need to cover yourself up”

That’s when Mallory realizes the moment of her nakedness, much to her humiliation and shock. Coco and Cordelia instantly covered her up, “Sisters, why am I bold?” She questions them nervously. **_“The flames burned your clothes Mal, but it did not burn you nonetheless”_** Coco replied and her answer flustered Mallory. The severity of the situation hasn’t fully dawned on her, not until now. Clueless and confused, she gripped the cloth which loosely covered her.

“Did you do it? Mallory, did you complete the test?” Cordelia asked nervously. This was a question she fears to hear but curious to know. Silently, she prays for god’s good news, good news to hear only to be shattered by Mallory’s change of expression. “I-I’m sorry…I’m sorry…Cordelia, I did not” The unburnt witch replied with visible disappointment. “I wasn’t able to do the last test, I’ve failed. Someone tried to-”

“Tried to what? We all have put our own faiths on you! We gambled the title of Supremacy because we believed that you can be next Supreme and you will rise above these warlocks. But no, _you’re a fucking disappointment”_ Madison exclaimed angrily.

“I-I did not want for us to lose nor I ask for this-” Mallory states, only for her statement to be cut off suddenly by Madison. “What’s the point of you putting up a show now? The point of you showing to everyone that you can survive a deadly fire, but you cannot show them how to win the Supreme title and **_you only have yourself to blame on that matter”_**

“Madison, stop it. That’s too much” Cordelia warned as she stood up in front of Mallory protectively.

“No, Cordelia. We just lost, don’t you see? And it was your decision. **_It was your decision”_** Madison furiously retorted, unable to control her anger for much longer. She storms out of the scene, teleporting out of madness.

Mallory knelt at Cordelia, grabbing her hand as she began to cry out heartbreakingly. “Delia…I’m sorry, it’s all my fault; I’m sorry, I did not mean to” She mumbled while Cordelia held her comfortingly, **_“_** No, it’s not your fault my dear. Everything’s going to be okay” She kissed Mallory’s forehead, trying to console her.

The silence was shattered by a loud laugh, surprising the large watching crowd. **_“Game is over. You have a new Supreme”_** Devan Campbell declared.

* * *

“Mallory hasn’t come out from her room” Queenie mutters in exasperation as she came down from the white staircase. It’s been two whole weeks since Mallory locked herself inside of her private chambers. Sobbing and weeping all day, all night. Never letting anyone else, including Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, to comfort her from her inconsolable grief.

It was Madison Montgomery who reacted to Queenie’s words with a grimace look on her face. “She should be…Mallory brought on this herself, she fuckin’ brought shame to our coven”

“Oh girl” Fiona sighed, smoking while she quietly stood near Madison “I can’t believe that I’ll be saying this but you’re damn right” The old former Supreme smirked to her former student.

“Oh, you’re being too hard on the poor girl” Mimi Delongpre commented as she and Anna Leigh Leighton drank tea at the small, round table on this bright, wonderful day. Cordelia stood by the window, watching the beautiful view outside, deliberating silently when suddenly, Prudence Mather approached her. When Cordelia turned her head to look at the old woman, the first Salem Supreme seems to be agitated and flustered.

“What is it Sister Prudence, is everything all right?” Cordelia asked.

“We need to talk about something important Cordelia” Prudence informed sternly. She leans in forward to whisper in Cordelia’s ear, “We need to talk about Mallory” she whispered. Prudence words made Cordelia perplexed and confounded. There was something particularly odd on how she mentions Mallory’s name. **Stating it as if it was holy.**

Cordelia has been waiting for someone to open up this subject, feeling unable to discuss the topic herself. She knew what it was about, but she felt heavily in denial as she remembered every detail of what happened at that camp with Mallory in the center of everyone’s attention. Nodding as a reply, she feels the emotion of relief wash through her. Both women agreed to discuss the subject at Cordelia’s office, locking the door as they went in. “May I offer you a sit?” Delia asked generously. “Of course” Prudence replied with a warm smile.

“So…What do you want to discuss about Mallory?” Cordelia began as she sat next to her desk.

Prudence Mather sighed, glancing at the huge painting behind Cordelia, who noticed her senior’s odd discomfort. Not wanting to distress Cordelia even further, Prudence smiled reassuringly at her, stating “Delia, do you know that I wasn’t supposed to be the first Salem Supreme?”

“What? But…sister, you did become the Supreme. If it’s not supposed to be you, then who…” Cordelia trailed off, unable to ask the question out loud.

“The title of Supremacy wasn’t originally given to those who completed the test of the seven wonders Delia. Back then, the title belonged to a family, **one family whom was direct descendant of Virgin Mary**. **Witches that are graced and born with holiness**. Because of their bloodline, they are once considered to be the most powerful witches and every oldest daughter of this family inherits the title of Supremacy. But, unfortunately it stopped when **Esmeralda** refused to inherit the natural order of succession. As you see, she believed that her family carries a curse, **The Kadupul Curse** —a terrible curse that is metaphorically compared to the most expensive **Kadupul flower** , so rare and so frail that it lives for only a few hours and then dies. **If the successor claims her title, each-every person who knew the successor, her family members, her friends, every person who knew her name, including the predecessor, dies.** Like the flower, every individual involved would get what they desired for in one day, only to die at night. And Esmeralda had people to protect, she dearly loved her mother **Sheherazade** and she was expecting her first and only child at that time. She wanted to protect them and to prevent such devastation; Esme rejected the title and created the test of the seven wonders, a new way to determine who would assume the title of Supremacy.”

Cordelia’s jaw dropped, “H-How do you know about all of this?” She struggled to say the words.

“Because Esmeralda was my best friend, and I was the one who took over her title. The first one to succeed in completing all the seven wonders, all seven tests she created” Prudence informed with visible show of pride reflected on her eyes. “We thought the curse was finally undone when I ascended through Supremacy, but a small fraction of the curse latched itself to the title, as if it rebounded—countered our solution,” Prudence Mather revealed and added “ **The Sacred Curse** , the twin curse of The Kadupul Curse. It brings power to the new, it brings death to the old”

“That’s why every predecessor dies when the new Supreme rises” Cordelia concluded in bafflement.

“Indeed” Prudence nodded.

“But…what has Mallory gotten to do with all of this?”

“When Mallory was naked, have you seen the scar in between her breast?” Prudence interrogated, making Cordelia recall the imagery of Mallory in their last moments, back at the camp.

Cordelia nodded deliberately, confirming with a statement “If I remembered correctly, there was an odd-looking scar, which appeared like an upside down eastern cross in between of her chest”

“Yes, that cross-like scar is called _the golden nail circuit”_ Prudence informed and added. “It’s a scar inherited only from the direct descendant family of Virgin Mary. Esmeralda told me about this and that it was said, Virgin Mary herself has the same identical scar when God chose her to be the mother of the Messiah. It was the symbol of the **Theotokos** ”

“Theotokos?” Cordelia repeated.

“Yes, Theotokos— **the title given to the mother of god, she whose offspring is god**. That is the Theotokos and she is here. **_She is Mallory_ ”**

“Are you seriously sure about this? What if it’s just a legend, a myth only spoken from that said family. That can’t be possibly real, many experts have been confused if Virgin Mary even has descendants, it’s not even confirmed and it can even be a hoax” Cordelia argued and added “And the messiah did not sire children, so how come Virgin Mary has descendants?”

“Mary has daughters, delia. Holy power and magic run through her veins the moment she was chosen to bear the son of god. It’s a possibility one of her daughters inherited this sacred blood of hers, which explains the descendants”

After a silent consideration, Cordelia muttered “Okay, I’ll believe you. But how can we be sure the Theotokos is indeed Mallory?”

“In all the family members the descendants produced, I only knew two women who became the Theotokos. It was Virgin Mary and Scheherazade, who is the splitting image of Mallory. **Scheherazade** , Esmeralda’s mother possesses this similar kind of scar; I once saw it in my very own eyes. And not only that, Sheherazade has the rare ability and power to manipulate and control time, one of her greatest spells is called **Tempus Infinituum** ,”

“Tempus Infinituum is the rare power to travel through time and manipulate its flow, allowing a witch to alter the course of history or reverse events on a localized scale” Both Cordelia and Prudence Mather spoke up at the very same time with a similar weird harmonious tone.

The older witch looked astonished, surprised by the latter’s familiarity. “You know that spell?”

“Yes, indeed. That’s one of Mallory’s abilities. She mentioned it to me before, when I was interviewing her back in 2015. Tempus Infinituum is an extremely rare ability that was largely considered to be a myth among the Salem descendants, up until then, no witch was known to have successfully executed Tempus Infinituum, and all tales of those who tried ended in death. Because of this record, at first I did not believed her. But then I witnessed her revived a deer in front of my eyes, she did not just revived the animal, **she undid death like it was a piece of cake...and she survived the flames which devours witches…..** Oh dear sister…you are right” Cordelia’s hand went to cover her mouth, showing the expression of conclusion and culmination when realization had finally hit her. Tears started to run from the corners of her eyes.

Unable to control her emotions, she struggled to let the words out, “She really is. **Mallory is the Theotokos** ” Cordelia declared.

Prudence smiled; she stood up only to lay a hand on Cordelia’s left shoulder. Comforting her in indication, “Now, you finally know the truth. You must talk to her about this…you must show her what happened back there wasn’t her fault and you must find out everything about her, every single detail. It’s the only way we can protect her.

* * *

“Hey, stop daydreaming and find a dress that would suit me tonight!” Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt screamed in her usual irritated-entitled tone. She was glaring at Mallory, whom she noticed to be spacing out a couple times when they were together. It was curiosity for Coco of course, it’s not like she’s completely worried if Mallory had totally gone nuts. Her small assistant looked at her, appearing to have woken up from her daze like state. Mallory blinked twice before answering Coco with a flustered “Yes!”

“If I only knew you’ll be slacking around, I would have left you in fucking Santa Monica” Coco commented coldly as she looked at her reflection from a mirror.

Mallory ignored her boss’s relentless-normal bitchy slurs. Air-headedly, she opened Coco’s closet and started searching for something her master would approve, while she deliberately and silently continued her thoughts. Dead thoughts which reflected her like a mindless zombie, walking dead inside a breathing body. **Her very own body―spoiled, dirtied and ravaged.** As she squat in front of the closet, a slow burning pain crept in her lower abdomen to her sensitive part. She unconsciously winces in agony as she decided to stand up, feeling as if a wound had been reopened and closed. The pain had become intolerable and uncomfortable to the point where everything she does; walking, standing up, sitting down, pain had made it difficult for her.

**_Is this the feeling of having your virginity be ripped apart?_ **

****

****

****

Mallory sighed, three days had passed since that _unfortunate_ event had taken place and yet she still feels his every touch, every kiss, every caress…she still feels him _inside_ her. **_It made her miserable more than ever_**. Devastation and hopelessness, even though that’s what she’s been feeling, everything seemed to have gone back to normal, looking as if the assault never happened. Days had gone by like there was no problem; it was cruel and unfair to Mallory of course. How pitiful was her destiny, her honor has been taken away from her, she was disgraced in the most horrifying possible way ever and the world did not even notice, it expected her to act normally under any circumstances―no matter how painful, terrifying and traumatizing it was for her. **She was damaged, broken beyond repair and yet she was expected to carry all the burden, silently and normally.** No one would help her now, if they knew something happened between her and Langdon, she was sure to her bones that in the moment they knew, it would be the day she would be singing her death song.

Her legs shriveled up as she thought about it, collapsing suddenly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Coco scowled, raising an eyebrow as she glowered at Mallory. “I said find a fucking dress, not play disney priness!”

“S-s-sorry Coco…I…I ahh…I was just…” Mallory stuttered, unable to find a reason to say.

“Honestly Mal! One dress―just one damn dress, how hard can it be?” Coco growled, pulling her assistant harshly by the collar. “Get out of the way! I’m gonna look for it myself! Urgh, you’re so, so unreliable. To the point you’re fucking pain in the ass!”

Feeling shameful and unable to focus on her work, Mallory just bowed her head in silence while she hears the clatter of clothes and objects being discarded here and there. “Honestly, what has gotten in to you? You seem to be acting strange lately” Coco questions.

Mallory was about to answer when suddenly, out of nowhere, she notices a small blue box, falling blunderingly from a bag at the top of the closet. As she looks closely, she realizes that it was a menstruation pad. Coco was waiting for Mallory’s reaction at this moment, and when she hadn’t heard an answer, she turns her head only to see Mallory’s weird perplexed expression. She follows her assistant's gaze, curious of what might have caused Mallory in reacting this way and that’s when she sees the object of attention.

Coco instantly bent down and grabbed the pad, blushing uncontrollably. “My tampons run out, I was saving this for last” She nervously informed, glaring at Mallory. “Why, do you want it? You can have it if you promised not to tell Gallant I’m using a pad, he’ll make fun of me and it’s for poor-ugly women anyway ugh” She complained, offering the box of blue pads.

“My…my period hasn’t came yet” Mallory informs. This small information seemed to shock Coco.

“What? You’re late? That seems weird, you’re always ahead of me” Coco snorts, throwing the pad back to the closet.

“You're actually taking tabs on when I’ll be menstruating?” The smaller woman questions, freaked out by the sudden revelation. Her reaction made Coco red as a tomatoe.

“O-of course, you’re my fucking assistant! _Our periods are well synchronized!”_ Coco exclaimed out loud, “Wait a fucking minute. You were never late in your life, you said so yourself back then! How come you’re damn late now?!”

“I…ahh…I…I’m” Mallory stuttered, sweating as she panicked to think of an answer.

“Mallory, are you pregnant?!” Coco questions suspiciously.

“No, of course I'm not-” Mallory exclaimed, unable to complete her sentence. Her mind had totally shut off from the mere idea of pregnancy, the very possibility of it was ridiculous and outrageous. For bloody sake, she was raped! She can't be pregnant, she can't be. That would be impossible, **_it would be unacceptable._**

****

****

****

“Who's pregnant?” Gallant asked, suddenly bursting out from the scene, startling both Mallory and Coco. He was wearing his usual, odd sense of style-type of clothes.

“Oh, good! Gallant you're here, I need you to fix my hair” Coco said in enthusiasm, “This dress would do” she also added while looking at the purple dress she held.

“Hmm, nice dress! It would suit for the hairstyle I’m planning to give you” Gallant squealed like an excited little girl. "What's this about some pregnancy you were talking about? Are you pregnant?" He asked Coco with an accusing tone.

"Oh hell no! I was just screwing with Mallory, seems she's going nuts!" Coco retorted, rolling her eyes as she looked at her reflection on the mirror. "Can't believe she's ascending to madness!" 

Gallant chuckled as he walked towards Coco, "I told you!" Both of them continued exchanging insulting quotes directed to Mallory, who ignored their nonsense as she walked out from the room with a slump shoulder. 

* * *

Deep within the nightmare, an unforgotten memory started to unveil itself.

“I’ve called all of you today for a special announcement” Michael Langdon states confidently as he stood in front of everyone at the outpost. He was wearing the most fanciest, classiest black suit a man can ever dreamed of wearing. With the use of his charismatic and mysterious façade, a façade which can fool any person who meets him. He effortlessly attracted the attention and interest of everyone, except from Mallory whom hated him with blazing intensity.

“From now on, I’ll be taking over Miss Venable’s position. I’m the new head of this outpost” Michael announces arrogantly, surprising everyone who are present at the dining area. Some took it as good news and some took it as nothing but the worst possible outcome. Like Venable, Miriam Mead and Mallory who looked more than upset and disappointed as ever. With Michael sitting on top, he now possesses the absolute power and control over the outpost. No one would dare cross him.

“If you’re the new head of the outpost, does that mean the old rules would be changed?” Emily questions enthusiastically, feeling hopeful of the situation.

“Yes” Langdon confirmed, his confirmation made everyone gossip with happiness and bafflement.

“Does this mean…physical relationship is finally allowed?” Timothy asked nervously. He held Emily’s hand tightly and lovingly. Build up hope rose within him; it seems there can be a new chance for their blossoming romance. A chance they would never let go despite their current condition. They would gladly gamble for love, despite death and horror of life in the outpost. 

“Yes, you two can fuck each other to your heart’s content” Michael mutters in fake delight, making Emily and Timothy blush. Coco and Gallant squealed like happy high school girls, Dinah Stevens prayed for thankfulness to god, Andre just silently drank his wine while reminiscing his dead boyfriend. Unable to withstand the sudden change, Venable excused herself for early bed time while Miriam Mead followed her with concern. Langdon just sat at the middle spot of the dining table, giving off an untouchable vibe as he finished his dinner.

Michael did not even bother to look at Mallory, whom he ignored after the rape. Appearing and acting as if nothing happened. Weird as it seems, Mallory preferred it that way— **she preferred to stay out of his sight than to shine to his spotlight.** So, she stood there completely unrecognized and overshadowed by everyone. Unconscious herself with her charismatic power. It’s been three days since that unfortunate event happened and Mallory felt the weight of hatred, in every moment, in every second that she breathes. She felt like a coward, too scared, too frightened to oppose him. Now that he made the outpost his domain, it gotten more complicated for her.

Please understand her. If your enemy wields an invincible power while you’re powerless yourself, wouldn’t you be scared too? Mallory knew they wouldn’t believe her if she accuses Michael of rape. They would be on his side as they point a gun over to her head. Everyone won’t believe her, not Gallant, not Coco, not Venable, not even Emily and Timothy now that Michael just cunningly owned them by giving them what they desired for, he gave them freedom. **How can she fight the devil if she’s powerless herself?** Knowing the obvious answer and consumed by shame. Mallory knew that it would be impossible—for now.

_But in every life story, even if pain stays, hope blooms again._

Even if she was hit by that great devastation, Mallory had concluded that she won’t let his poison spread, she won’t let his sin control her. No, she won’t permit it. She maybe powerless for now but she won’t let him destroy her out of this. Mallory decided to wait, deciding to appear as pliant as she can be while she patiently waits for her time. **Michael may have robbed her purity but she won’t let him rob her of enjoying life.**

Mallory deliberately closes her eyes as she sighs, _someday she would have the last laugh._

Suddenly, she finds her reverie disrupted when she hears her name being called out by someone familiar on the same room. Startled and curious, she opens her eyes only for her to see a man standing in front of her.

It was **Tristan** , a handsome fellow gray servant with eyes of dazzling green. “Hey Mallory, How are you?” He greets her shyly.

“Uhm…I’m good, how about you?” Mallory replies with a warm smile.

“Been awesome too…I…uhm…I…ahh” The blushing young man stutters, as he tries to make conversation.

“Are you okay?” Mallory questions in a concerned manner. It seems the boy was trembling.

“Yes, I am…I just want to ask you something”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Are you single?” Tristan’s words almost made Mallory choke on her own vomit.

“Ah yes. Why do you ask?” Mallory answers hesitantly. What was he thinking? Whatever he plans on answering, Mallory knew she wouldn’t like it.

With a nervous gulp and determination. Tristan grabbed Mallory’s hand and said, “Now that entering into a relationship is allowed now, I want to confess that I’ve liked you for a very long time and I want to ask if you’ll allow me to date you” He confessed sincerely while blushing.

“Tristan I…” Mallory felt as if she was electrified by his confession. She snatched her hand away hastily as she tries to find a way to tell her real feelings. Mallory knew Tristan was a good, kind man but this was not the right time. She was just mercilessly raped like a pig and she knew to herself—she won’t be able to tolerate any possibility of entering a relationship with a man, knowing that she was ravaged and dishonored by one. No matter how kind Tristan was, Mallory won’t be ready. She’s not ready for any kind of relationship, be it physically or emotionally.

Frightened by the show of his affection, Mallory bows her head in shame and in apology. “I’m sorry. I can’t, I’m sorry” She mumbles nervously. While Tristan looked at her, obviously heartbroken by the rejection.

“What why? Is there a problem? Please tell me, I’ll change it for you just give me a chance” He pleads.

“I’m really sorry Tristan, I can’t accept it. I don’t wanna deal with this kind of stuff right now!” Unable to control her emotions of nervousness and discomfort, Mallory run out of the room, crying as Tristan called out for her, following as he kept begging and begging.

Unbeknownst to them, Michael Langdon was slyly listening. Eavesdropping from the confession earlier. Hearing this kind of stuff made Langdon wipe off the smug smile on his face.

* * *

Hours had passed, midnight has finally come. Mallory just finished attending to Coco’s needs and was finally preparing for bed. She was in the state of undressing herself inside her room, disrobing her gray uniform when suddenly, a knock came up through her door, startling her. 

_‘It's the middle of the night, who could that be?’_ She thought annoyingly. A slow menacing feeling crept all over her body as she hears the door open slowly and weirdly. Mallory sensed that she was being watch from behind. She didn't like this sense of feeling which she experienced before. She felt the familiar aura around her, the familiar wicked aura which she encountered the night she was mercilessly raped and ravaged like a pitiful pig. 

Mallory prayed silently, she begged god to protect her from the evil that lived within these walls of her so-called home. Sweat started to form in her forehead and she can feel her heart beat through her chest. Beating as fast as a train bullet. 

“Oh dear…you’re shaking. Did I scare you?” Goosebumps run through Mallory's arms like bolt of electricity when she hears Michael's voice. To her horror, she feels his hand caress the right side of her face. 

She swats his hand away and turns around to face him, furious by the sudden intrusion of her privacy. **_What does he want now?_**

“How dare you barge in here without my permission!” She growled, eyes spiteful and poisonous with raging hate. Mallory saw Langdon's cold stone face and he was looking at her in the most insulting, intimidating manner. **He looked at her like a trash he just dumped.**

“I don't recall on needing your permission Mallory” Michael said confidently, sounding bored and emotionless. 

“Get the fuck out before I scream” She threatened seriously. Remembering that she was half-naked in front of him, Mallory hugged herself in a way of protection. 

“Go on, scream” Michael challenged. 

“I'm warning you, I’ll really do it!” 

“Then do it, keep your word. Scream as loud as you want darling” Michael retaliated smugly. 

Feeling provoked, Mallory's lips trembled with anger and resentment. She glared at Michael hatefully, turning her pale skin to red. That's when she released herself and screamed the bloody scream. She screamed for him to get out, for him to leave her alone, for him to die and disappear and for someone to help her. She screamed and screamed until she had no more, her voice cracked to the point she felt pain through her throat. Exhausted, she let herself be consumed by perspiration. 

Despite her effort of screams, no one seemed to hear her. Michael have let 10 minutes pass by quietly between them, deciding confidently that he'll let her wait for her savior. But there was no response, and no one came for her. There was nothing but the eerie silence growing in between them. As she stood awkwardly in front of him, Mallory can't help but to smell Michael's intoxicating perfume, he who stood inches apart from her. 

Everything was quiet and peaceful when suddenly, Michael finally makes his choice of move. He slaps her hard across the face by the back of his hand. The slap was so intense and rough that it echoed throughout the room. Mallory loses her balance, her head turned and her hair swung by the motion which resulted from the painful hit. 

**_“Bitch”_** Michael hissed cruelly. “You always looked depressed in front of me…But it seems, when a another man shows up, you'll warmly smile at them like a slut” That's when he angrily grabs and pulls her hair, tightly and aggressively as he retorted with a mocking grin. **“Tell me, sweet Mallory, do you want him to fuck you that badly?”**

Mallory cried out in pain while she held his grip on her hair. Feeling as if her roots would be torn out from her scalp. “I don't know what you're talking about!” she sobbed painfully and mumbled, “Please…stop…stop…it hurts!” 

Michael seemed to ignore her, despite her cries for him to stop. He then slowly leaned forward, close enough for him to reach her face and whisper in her right ear. **“Wasn’t my dick good enough for you?”** He cooed coldly. 

Mallory’s brow furrowed, _“Michael…I beg you…please stop, you're hurting me”_ She pleaded. 

“Scream that you love my dick and I'll stop” Michael commanded while his other hand grabbed her by the throat, forcibly kissing her by the side of her face. She struggled of course, but his physical strength overwhelmed her. Mallory begged for something or someone to intervene, she thought about the fiery flames which helped her scare him back at the interview. But the weird powers she thought she possess disappointed her yet again in a failed attempt. Its seems they can never be awakened. 

**_“Fuck you!”_** Mallory hissed as she tried pushing him away from her. Despite her bravery, this seemed to aggravate Michael even further. He slaps her hard again and the hit made her lose balance. She fell only to hit the nearest table at the corner, which she grabbed for support. 

Michael followed her. He flipped her body, grabbing her by the back of her neck and pinning her body down against the table. The action made Mallory bend down, she faced the wooden table with her behind being raised upward, open to be ravaged by Michael's hand. Mallory moans in pain, feeling the painful stings which came from both slaps. She hears him quickly rip her skirt and underwear apart. Revealing the pale peach color of her naked butt. 

Afraid that she'll be raped again, Mallory cried out loudly, “Please…please. Michael don't do this!” 

“Just fucking stay still, that way It ends quicker” Michael commanded coldheartedly. That's when Mallory feels him insert two fingers inside her sensitive pussy. The sudden intrusion made her squirm beneath his grip. 

“No Michael, it hurts! It hurts!” Mallory cried in exhausting pain. 

“I said stay still… **or are you hiding the fact that you're just a whore?** ” When Michael feels that she was wet enough, he inserts two more fingers. Totally fingering her with the brute force of four long fingers. Mallory tried covering her lips, as she uncontrollably moans in both pain and pleasure. He fingered her like a crazed madman, stretching her pink puffy pussy by the forceful vibration of his fingering. And for the first time, he fingered her to the point where she reached the spasms of wonderful orgasm. 

Cumming for the first time made her alarmingly overwhelmed. Her clit was so sensitive that she felt it throb while her body trembled under his hand. Michael didn't stop fingering her, making the pressure of pleasure so overwhelmingly intolerable that Mallory screamed for him to stop again. This time, Michael did stop. Only for him to unzip his pants, revealing his waiting big pulsating dick. 

With one powerful thrust, he was fully inside her. And because this was her second time, Mallory can still feel the sting which lingered on her womanly part. It was indeed still uncomfortable, because of how she was stretched again by his massive size. But due to natural lubrication and foreplay, it wasn't as painful as the first time. 

“Stop, I can't take it anymore!” Mallory cried out as she felt him pound her pussy. She can feel the overstimulation building within her, making her bite her lip. 

“Bitch, your insides are melting and you're trying to deny it?” Michael slurs coldly as he removed his hand on her neck. Grabbing and pulling her hair roughly as he smashed into her pussy relentlessly and mercilessly. 

Pain mixed with pleasure made Mallory unconsciously moan. She can no longer deny pleasure to her body, and she hates herself for this. 

“Did you want to fuck that man so badly?!” 

“Ahh…no…no…no stop!” 

“Stop lying, you're this wet because you just want to swallow every goddamn dick you see! Can you hear the sound of your needy pussy? It's swallowing every inch of my cock you whore!” 

“I’m…not…a whore, ahhhh!” 

“ **Fuck you, you dirty-needy pussy!”** Michael curses as he thrust deeply inside of Mallory. With that final words, he finally reached orgasm. He came inside her again, spilling his seeds deep within her womb. 

Without a word, Michael suddenly flipped Mallory's body, landing her back against the table. With her position finally changed, she can finally see him clearly, standing in between her two parted legs. He stabbed a glare towards her as she tried calming herself down. Mallory looked back at him weakly and saw that he was furiously mad. 

_Michael Langdon was **fucking mad** and it scared the living shit out of her. _

He enters his hard cock inside her pussy again, her pussy which dripped with his cum. Slowly and intimidatingly, Michael hovers at the half-dazed Mallory. His expression made her pussy clutch on to his dick. 

Making him moan as he thrust deeply inside her. 

**_“I’ll kill every man who dares to fuck you Mallory. I'll fucking kill them for you, I promise”_** Michael states darkly and grimly. His face was unreadable and brooding as he leaned forward and kissed her by the forehead. 

Mallory thought his words was an empty warning, a simple warning made just to scare her. _Until_ , the next day when Tristan mysteriously disappeared. Mallory never saw the man again, not knowing whether if he was dead or alive, she would never know. 

* * *

Feeling as if she was falling from a dream, Mallory woke up with a fast-beating heart. Sweating despite the cold temperature from her white room. It was another nightmare, another piece of memory from her erased life. Haunting her persistently every night in every chance it gets. 

“Don't come back for me now…” She mumbles heartbrokenly. 

Mallory sits up and curls into a ball. Crying, she hugs her knees tightly. Reminiscing her failure in saving her coven despite Cordelia's support for her. _Victory came with great devastation,_ devastation on her part. Tonight was the third night she cried, fully consumed by guilt and disappointment, Mallory refused to come out from her room. She was quietly wiping her tears when suddenly, a knock came through her door, surprising her. 

First, it scared her. Every time someone knocks on her door, her anxiety level rises and, it has something to do with how she was raped for the second time by Michael Langdon—an old memory she could not kill and forget. Knowing she had changed reality forever, she gathered all her courage. Putting her anxiety and sadness aside, Mallory decides to open her door. To her further bewilderment, there stood three women whom she knew: Cordelia, Prudence Mather and Coco. All whom stood there in front of her room. 

Cordelia smiled sweetly, “Mallory, we need to speak to you _right now_ ” 

After permitting all three women to enter her room. Mallory offers them three white vacant chairs, moving their seats with the use of her telekinesis. 

“If this is all about what happened at the event...then I want you to know how sorry I am. I…I’m so sorry Cordelia, I've let you down and it's all my fault” Mallory mutters apologetically as she sat at the end part of her bed. She was still wearing her peach-colored night nightgown, her long curly brown hair was freely let loose against her back. 

“Don’t be silly Mallory, it's not your fault. No one wanted for that to happen” Cordelia replied sincerely. She and Coco wore floral dresses while Prudence Mather wore the usual black dress. These three women appeared to be relieved after seeing Mallory after those past three days of nonstop crying. 

“Yeah, you should stop blaming yourself” Coco commented encouragingly. 

“Mallory, we all know you’ve been melancholy for these past few days and we do understand your grief...but we came here to discuss something important with you…well, technically It involves you” Prudence informed. 

“It involves me?” Mallory breathed out questioningly. Staring at the older woman with a confused face. 

Cordelia nodded in response, “Mallory it's about your magic spell— _Tempus Infinitum_ ” 

“How did you learned to perform one of the most difficult and deadly spells of witchcraft?” Prudence questions straight forwardly. 

This puzzled Mallory, who seem hesitant to answer at first. 

“We need to know the truth Mal, how did you know about that spell?” Delia insisted. She knows Mallory can never keep a lie to her sisters. 

Mallory bowed her head, as if in embarrassment. “I learned it from two women in the coven: Mrytle Snow and Cordelia Goode” 

Cordelia and Prudence looked baffled by the sudden information, an information which included Cordelia herself. The former Supreme did not expect this you see, and she did not know how to react. “Me? how could it be me; _I never used that kind of spell before_ and more importantly, Mrytle Snow has long been dead. She was dead when you were admitted to our academy _”_

_“You won’t understand”_ Mallory sighed “It’s complicated” 

“Then make us understand” Prudence insisted seriously, she looked at Mallory with a hopeful expression. 

“Why do you speak like you know Myrtle Snow?” Cordelia questions curiously. “Have you met her?” 

“I guess all of you has the right to know about the truth now” Mallory mumbles as she stood gracefully, walking slowly towards her window which illuminated the light that came through the moon. Her curtains started to move from the air breeze, giving off an ethereal vibe reflected through the present scenery. Cordelia, Coco and Prudence were captivated by Mallory’s appearance and they found their selves unable to tear their eyes off of her. 

“I came from an erased future. I’ve already met Mrytle Snow and you—Cordelia, in a time when Armageddon is leashed upon the world. You both helped me how to use Tempus Infinitum...a spell which made me time travel in a purpose of killing the _Antichrist,_ to prevent the destruction of humanity, saving the world from his _apocalypse_ ” 

“Wait…what… _you can time travel? **You’re a time travelling witch?!”** _Coco exclaimed out loud, even freaking out when Mallory nodded in response _. **“HOLY SHIT! Seriously,** **you can actually do that?!”**_

****

****

****

“Why did you keep this a secret? Why didn’t you tell us?” Cordelia questions with a half-hearted expression. 

“Because I thought keeping it a secret would help me protect all of you. I thought as long as I can protect and keep all of you safe, you wouldn’t have to know the truth” Mallory reasoned out and added sincerely “But I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I know I kept a lot of secret from all of you. I just thought it was the best decision, I hope you can forgive me”

“Okay…I understand, it must have been difficult for you. But no more secrets, you must tell us everything!” Cordelia stated with determination. Mallory nodded again, feeling relief as she responded, “I promise”

“What happened to us on that erased timeline?” Coco asked curiously.

Mallory hesitated to answer “Let me see…our sisters were slaughtered by the Antichrist. The world was on chaos and—”

All three women looked mortified from hearing the information, but it was Coco who reacted with bafflement, “Wait, what? _We were killed?! By who-by that antichrist? What’s even an antichrist, is he that terrifying?”_

“Who’s that?” Prudence asked with a nervous look on her face.

Mallory closes her eyes as she sighs, looking as if she’s in deep prayer **_“Michael Langdon_** , the first antichrist—the bringer of the end of days, the one who will end all humanity. **_The beloved son of Satan”_**

“But Mallory that cannot be, Michael Langdon? Isn’t he the one whom Madison met back in hell? Your so-called dead, fiancé?” Cordelia reminiscent with a confused face.

“To be completely honest, he was never my fiancé. I pretended to say he was my fiancé because he set me up, tricked Madison in to believing that he was.”

“It sounds like you seem to know him very well” Coco pointed out.

**_“I didn't know him very well, except for the fact that..._** ** _He’s the father of my child and I killed him”_** Mallory states making everyone’s jaw drop.

* * *

**End of the Third Nightmare**

* * *

**_Side notes:_ **

_Mallory's family background was never talked about in AHS, they never even given her last name. But I manage to create my own perspective family background for her, spoiler alert._

**_Mallory's family tree:_ **

* * *

**_Character and History Backgrounds:_ **

****

  * **Virgin Mary**

Mary was a first-century Galilean Jewish woman of Nazareth, the wife of Joseph, and the mother of Jesus, according to the canonical gospels and the Quran. God chose her as the first, original **Theotokos.** Because she was expected to birth the son of God, strong and powerful ‘purified’ magic run through her blood. Through **her daughters** ( _the sisters of Jesus_ ) her bloodline survived. She is the oldest ancestor of Mallory. 




  * **Scáthach**

Scáthach is a bloodthirsty **immortal witch** and **the original Supreme**. She’s a direct descendant of **Virgin Mary** , **the Druids** **and their Roman Conquerors.** Who left for the British colonies sometime during the 14th century as a stowaway on a voyage that was plagued with death. Upon being discovered at landfall, the British soldiers blamed Scáthach's female presence for enraging the sea gods and imprisoned her, sentencing her to be burned at the stake as a **witch**. Scáthach answered the call of more ancient and bloodthirsty gods and massacred the soldiers, thereby incriminating the Native Americans and allowing her to escape into the wild. Scathath had several affairs with mortal men, with these affairs birthed daughters who would continue her bloodline. She is one of Mallory's ancestors. 

  * **The Beldam**

The Beldam is a demonic, shape-shifting immortal witch who lures children into another dimension with the goal of taking and eating their soul. She was the first born daughter of **Scáthach** and thus, she takes after her Mother’s bloodthirsty and manipulative nature. The Beldam became obsessed with dark magic, demonstrating the ability to **create life** ; such as other copies of people, which appear to be hand-crafted in the same manner as a sculpture artist and a seamstress does and she possesses the ability to **shape-shift.** Sometime in her life, she gave birth to _two daughters_ : **Lotus** and **Lilium** , whom she curses out of hatred and resentment. Because of her violent and bloodthirsty nature, she was sealed by her two daughters to the land which **The Pink Palace** was built upon.




  * **Lilium**

Lilium is the second born daughter of **the Beldam**. Lilium inherited powerful magical abilities from her mother, whom tried killing and eating her. Nothing is much known about their relationship but the fact that they despised each other. She and her older sister **Lotus** , was responsible of sealing their mother. Out of anger, the beldam cursed her daughters with the **Kadupul Curse.** A curse which ultimately killed her. 




  * **Lotus**

Lotus is the older sister of **Lilium** and the first born daughter of **the Beldam**. Nothing is much known about her except that she was an extremely powerful witch that was capable of **seeing the future**. Like her sister, she deeply loathed her bloodthirsty mother. Whom she sealed away from the human world. She had two daughters, **Scheherazade** and **illirhaeya**. Lotus was ultimately killed by the **Kadupul Curse.**




  * **Illirhaeya**

Illirhaeya is the younger sister of **Scheherazade** and the younger daughter of **Lotus**. Unlike her sister, she never demonstrated any magical abilities and was regarded to be a simple sweet woman. She had good relationship with both her mom and sister, who loved her very dearly. Illirhaeya was a sickly woman, she never had kids. She was killed by the Beldam in an act of revenge. 




  * **Scheherazade**

Scheherazade was known to be a beautiful woman, gaining the reputation of being one of the most powerful witch who ever lived. Scheherazade was the older sister of **Illihaeya** and the older daughter of **Lotus**. **Prudence Mather** pointed out her and **Mallory'** s magical and physical similarities, suggesting that Mallory might be her **reincarnation**. Scheherazade was the **second born Theotokos** after Virgin Mary, and because of that. She displayed immensely powerful magical abilities. **Having the power to cut and wrap realities, create life, control dimensions and manipulate time**. She had one daughter, **Esmeralda** whom was part of **the original Salem witches**. Scheherazade was the first woman to survive the **Kadupul Curse.** With her power, she created the **Tempus infinitum** spell. 




  * **Esmeralda**

Esmeralda was the only child of **Scheherazade.** Being the child of the Theotokos and inheriting her mother’s natural magical abilities, Esmeralda became a very powerful witch, having the power to cancel and **absorb any magic or power.** She was an original member of Salem, and one of the few who survived from witch hunting. **She’s the one who created the test of the Seven Wonders**. Esmeralda was supposed to be the first Salem Supreme but she passes the title to her best friend, **Prudence Mather** who completed all test of the seven wonders. She was responsible of breaking the **Kadupul Curse**. Esmeralda had one daughter named **Meldina**.

  * **Meldina**

Meldina was the only child of Esmeralda. Nothing is much known about her, except that she was just an ordinary woman. Unlike her Grandmother and Mother, she did not possess the magical abilities a witch should have.




  * **Melanie**

Melanie was the grandmother of **Mallory** , she was the one who revealed to her granddaughter their identities of being a witch. Not much is known about her, whether if she displays magical abilities or not. Melanie was the one who advised Mallory to attend **Robichaux’s Academy** , after she ran away from her parent’s house. Melanie currently lives at the **Pink Palace**.




  * **Mallory**

Mallory comes from a long line of witches whose bloodline stretches all the way to Salem and a direct descendant of Virgin Mary. Her parents caught her floating in her sleep and believed she was a Devil worshipper. Mallory is the **third born Theotokos,** after Scheherazade and because of that she displayed immensely powerful magical abilities. Having the power of **Meta-time Manipulation** , which a user can manipulate time of any/all realities, life and death, dimensions and universes, whether they are physical locations, such as higher dimensions, heaven or hell, or metaphysical locations such as the dream world. They can create temporal effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms that are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. Her raw power is so strong that the Anti-Christ showed fear of her and had to call on his father for help. She is possibly the most powerful witch in the American Horror Story universe, next to **Scathach**. Mallory had a daughter with **Michael Langdon** named **Melody.**

  * **Michael Langdon**

Michael Langdon is the sinister offspring of a human and a ghost _(Vivien Harmon and Tate Langdon_ ), He is considered to be the bringer of the End of Days. Through his Grandmother Constance Langdon, he became a distant relative of the De Longpre’s (Paternal Relatives). Being **the son of Satan and the antichrist,** and due ue to his demonic heritage, Michael displayed a variety of powerful supernatural abilities, on a higher level than even the Supreme Witch. Given his ease at mastering all Seven Wonders, in addition to other rare magical arts, warlocks have mistaken him for the legendary Alpha Warlock. Possessing the ultimate power of **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation** , the ability to manipulate and generate the force that will bring an end to existence. The user is able to control the final force, the one that causes all of existence to end. Apocalyptic force does not mean they need to necessarily destroy, just end a universal cycle making it the representation of end or omega. They can truly tamper with the end power of existence and terminate any universal cycle, creating absolute chaos. As the son of the Satan, he possesses the unique ability of **Soul Destruction,** which the user can permanently destroy/annihilate souls and/or spiritual beings that do not have a body, without affecting the body, which causes the targets to die without the possibility of Resurrection, but some may transform into a soulless being instead. He had a daughter, **Melody Langdon** who was the result of his rape to Mallory.




  * **The DeLongpres**

Having one of their family members as **the Supreme** , The De Longpre’s is a family of powerful witches. The first matriarch, **Hana DeLongpre** had three children: **Mimi** , **Rome** and **Viola.** The oldest, **Mimi De Longpre** became **the Supreme** of the Salem witches. The second child, a son named **Rome DeLongpre** became a **wizard.** He had a son **name Steve DeLongpre** , whom Constance mentioned in **Murder House**. While the youngest **Viola DeLongpre** who unlike her siblings, became a normal-ordinary woman. Viola had one child, **Constance** who married **Hugo Langdon.** With him, they had four children. Because **Michael Langdon** was the grandson of Constance, This may imply that he has some witch genes.




**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make Mallory young still, in the story so I concluded that she might have been a teen in the erased timeline.
> 
> Here's the complete timeline guide:  
> 2015 - altered timeline  
> 2018 - erased apocalyptic timeline  
> 2020 - emily & timothy met again  
> 2021 - devan is born  
> 2024 - devan is visited by satanists  
> 2026 -current timeline


End file.
